<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Trails by BlinderDevilsWoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723385">Blood Trails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinderDevilsWoman/pseuds/BlinderDevilsWoman'>BlinderDevilsWoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Stains &amp; Blood Trails [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Is A Good Daddy, Bucky Barnes is overprotective of his daughter, Bucky loves his little girl, Bucky vs you, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jensen Ackles as Vasili Dreznov is your HYDRA handler, Non consensual sexual assault, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, You are a Badass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinderDevilsWoman/pseuds/BlinderDevilsWoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since you gave birth to your and Bucky's daughter, left her with her father and went on to resume your duties with HYDRA. If plans made by you do not backfire, where will all the drama come from? What happens when HYDRA finds out that the child had never died? And worse, what happens when a brainwashed you is assigned the mission to get your own daughter captured by your HYDRA handler Vasili Dreznov ? What will happen when you come face to face once again with your once lover and once mission that you now don't remember? </p><p>If you haven't read the first part of this series yet, please read 'Coffee Stains' first and then 'Blood Trails'.</p><p>Warnings: Darker theme, Steve Rogers left after passing the shield to Sam Wilson, Bucky and Natasha leave the Avengers towers, will have violence and abusive language, a dark Bucky, sexual assault, Bucky Barnes with short hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Stains &amp; Blood Trails [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I am back! </p>
<p>Just wanted to drop in and introduce my new fictional original character 'Vasili Dreznov' played by none other than the super gorgeous Jensen Ackles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The branches hung low with the weight of the snow, although the green was still there under the brilliant white, just hidden away under the coating of it. The air was of course cold; and the view from the massive penthouse suite that belonged to Tony Stark looked like a canvas painting, where the color of pristine white had been strewn all over it.</p>
<p>Five year old Sasha stood against the frosty glass, staring out into the horizon. Behind her, the fireplace had already been lit, yellow embers erupting out of it; and a tall, decorated Christmas tree stood in a corner where Natasha Romanoff sat, her legs curled underneath her, her fingers grasping a mug of hot chocolate, when the child's sweet voice rang out in the living room, "Мама, когда папа вернется домой? Рождество." (Mama, when is daddy coming home? It's Christmas Eve.)</p>
<p>"дорогая, your daddy must be with your uncle Steve, he will come home. Почему ты не ложишься в постель?" (Why don't you get into bed?)</p>
<p>"Нет, пока папа не вернется домой." (No, not until my daddy is home.)</p>
<p>Natasha rolled her eyes, thinking back on how this little girl was just like Y/N, and shot her a quick smile, her ears already having picked up on the sound of the front door unlocking, meaning Bucky was home. She slid out of the comfortable position she was sitting in and stretched her arms into the air, before mumbling something to Sasha, who's eyes brightened when she saw her dad walk in. </p>
<p>Bucky was dressed in a heavy winter coat, his short black hair gelled back perfectly, without a single strand out of place; but hidden underneath the warm cap that he was wearing. Upon seeing his girl run towards him, he bent slightly, when Sasha ran into her father's arms, her tiny little arms clasping around his sturdy neck as he lifted her up and hoisted her against his hip, a rare smile playing against his lips. If anyone could make James Buchanan Barnes smile, it was little Sasha Barnes.</p>
<p>"How have you been, моя любовь?" </p>
<p>"Mama didn't let me go out and play in the snow, I really wanted to go," she brought her palms to her eyes and started rubbing them, when Bucky kissed her on her forehead softly, and she forgot about it. </p>
<p>"Come on now, let's get you to bed, your mama and I have some things to talk about," he kept her against his hip as he started towards her bedroom, and slowly lowered her into her bed. Sasha immediately pulled her toy close to her chest, and Bucky tucked her into the blanket. </p>
<p>Once he was sure that Sasha was comfortable and warm, he switched the lights off and his heavy feet dragged himself out of her room until he found his way to the bedroom he shared with his now partner, Natasha Romanoff. </p>
<p>"You were at her grave again, weren't you?" She asked, as she looked at herself in the vanity, combing her reddish black waves.</p>
<p>"I was angry, I needed to vent out." </p>
<p>"Well, did you vent out? Did she make you feel better?" She stood up, taking off her robe, as she got ready for bed. </p>
<p>Bucky didn't answer her, instead, he took off his coat, and then his shirt, grabbing a sweatpants and a comforter from the closet and locked himself in the bathroom. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror as he stripped. Bucky was on the edge; he always had been, ever since he had lost you. He didn't understand why it had to be him, in the end that was left alone; abandoned. He didn't understand why he couldn't be at peace. First it was Natalia, the woman he loved, and he couldn't have her. But now that he had her, it was at the cost of losing you, and he couldn't bear it at times. </p>
<p>"Ты там в порядке?" (You okay in there?)</p>
<p>Her voice was enough to snap him out of whatever it was that was spurring in his mind. </p>
<p>"Спи, Natalia, сейчас выйду." (Go to sleep Natalia, I'll be right out.)</p>
<p>She didn't say anything else, and neither did Bucky come out for a few minutes. When he finally mustered the courage to step out, he saw that she had her glasses on and she was flipping the pages of a book. </p>
<p>"дорогой, I'm sorry I snapped," she looked up at him when she heard him, and took off her reading glasses, slowly placing them on the side table as Bucky got into bed with her. She got into the space between Bucky's legs, bringing her knees up to her chest as Bucky engulfed her in his arms, "I'm sorry I was so involved with myself, I didn't ask you how your day was." Bucky's words made Natasha give him a weak smile and she sat straighter, staring into her lover's eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm worried about Sasha, Buck, I think we should try to take her out. She is literally cooped up in here all day." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Bucky, it will be okay." </p>
<p>"Natalia, you know Sasha isn't like other children, and we've done a pretty good job keeping her hidden from HYDRA so far, I want to keep it this way," he nuzzled his nose against the nape of her neck and she melted into his warm embrace, her eyes fluttering slightly. </p>
<p>"She is only five, Bucky. We are keeping her cooped up in this house like a prison." </p>
<p>Bucky sighed, a soft, punctured sigh as he fell back against the headboard of the bed, his fingers stroking through Natalia's hair, "What if they find her? They haven't tried in five years. Not that the two of us can't handle it, but we don't know how badly they'll be after us if they find out." </p>
<p>"I know, Barnes, but think of her, think of all the normalities in life that she is missing on and besides, isn't this what you and Y/N always wanted for her? For her to grow up in the most normal way?" Bucky grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips, as he planted a chaste kiss over her knuckles, "how about we take her to the park tomorrow? The two of us, and her. It'll be fun, дорогой." He finally said.</p>
<p>He smiled down at her, nuzzling his nose once again against her, and finally let her go as she straightened herself and got into bed. Bucky stretched once and lowered himself into bed next to her after switching off the lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you bundled up nice and warm?" Natasha placed the mittens on Sasha's hands and made sure that the girl was bundled up in a nice, warm jacket. She nodded with her bright blue eyes, the only thing that she had inherited from her dad, everything else being from her mother. </p>
<p>She took her hand and walked out of her bedroom, finding Bucky by the security alarm of the penthouse suite as he was clicking around on a few buttons that beeped. When he saw that the two were here, he smiled warmly and took his daughter's other hand and the family left their home. </p>
<p>They walked down the densely snowed in street, the little girl skipping in excitement, with a great difficulty off course, her either hands holding Natasha's and Bucky's until they reached the park. </p>
<p>"Can we build a snowman mama?" She looked up at Nat, who only nodded and swiped her palm playfully over her forehead, ruffling the top of her head as the two of them ran off, towards the piles of snow, leaving Bucky standing there, with a smile on his face as he watched them. </p>
<p>"Daddy, I'm gonna hit you." </p>
<p>A fistful of snow came smacking against Bucky's face and he gasped dramatically, leaning forward and swooping some snow into his metal palm.</p>
<p>"You think you're going to get away?" Bucky's voice boomed back, as he threw a fistful of snow towards the girl. The girl, however, was super agile, and fast. She ducked at the right time, and the snowball flew from above her and hit Natasha square in the face. She gasped, her eyes widening as she turned towards the two. </p>
<p>"No, you did not just hit me." </p>
<p>"It was daddy, he hit you." </p>
<p>"Well, she ducked," Bucky chuckled dramatically, but started running after the little girl, squishing the snow underneath his heavy boots. The girl, even with ankle deep snow all around her, was running at a pace faster than most children her age, no doubt the super serum running in her veins.</p>
<p>"Well you can't catch me, you're a slow poke, daddy," she called back, turning her head slightly so she could see where Bucky was. As she was still running, looking back, her footing got caught in the snow and she fell face first into the white, glistening heap. Bucky reached her in time, quickly pulling her out of the snow, her face red slightly as Natasha and Buck tried to warm her face with their palms and all this while, the little girl kept laughing heartily. </p>
<p>A few steps away, shielded well behind a trashcan, the top of which was covered in snow, two men stood, their eyes fixed on the family in front of them. One of them pulled out a cellphone and started recording a video of them. Two minutes later, they lowered their round sort of Scotland yard looking hat over their eyes and twirled around, sliding their hands into the coats as they walked off. The man who had recorded the video footage sent it to someone and then pressing the phone to his left ear, started speaking to the other one on the line in Russian.</p>
<p>"Похоже, она сыграла всех вас, Johanna.. Нет, я отправил вам доказательства. Ребенок Зимнего Солдата жив." (Looks like Johanna played all of you.No, I've sent you the proof. Winter Soldier's child is alive.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Johanna, ты хорошо справился." (You did good, Johanna.)</p>
<p>Your handler glanced you neck to toe, scanning your body for any visible injury but you had none, although you were covered in blood. This blood, however, didn't belong to you, but rather belonged to a Romanian woman, a really important woman, who had to be taken out, because she knew a lot of HYDRA secrets. </p>
<p>"Не моя кровь, Vasili." (It's not my blood, Vasili.)</p>
<p>You threw out your arms towards him, looking straight ahead, your eyes fixed on the concrete gray wall in front of your eyes. He looked up at you differently, the blues in his eyes twinkling as he patted on his knees, "Садись, милый." (Sit, my dear.) </p>
<p>Your eyes flicked from his blue ones down to his lap, and slowly, yet like a good, obedient student, you lowered yourself onto his lap. Vasili's intense studying of your face, and then slightly lower than that, until his eyes were travelling all over your body, although your lip quivered once in a while, but you didn't protest. </p>
<p>He eyed the dark marks that adorned the side of your neck, as they disappeared into your body beyond his visibility. He lifted his palm, using his index finger to trail over one of the marks as he spoke, "Johanna, вы знаете, что символизируют эти знаки?" ( Do you know what are these marks symbolic of?)</p>
<p>You bit down on your lip, and tried to think but all you felt was a gruelling pain at the back of your head; it made you shake your head. Vasili smiled crooked, his eyes glinting underneath the bulb that illuminated the room as his hands held you tight against his lap. </p>
<p>"Вы были наказаны за то, что влюбились в свою миссию." (You were punished for falling in love with your mission.)</p>
<p>The more you tried to think on his words, the worse your head revolted against it. It was like they didn't want you to think, or remember this mission Vasili was talking to you about. </p>
<p>"Слушай, дорогая, я должен быть твоим всем, ты должен поклоняться мне, и я всегда буду заботиться о тебе." (Listen darling, I should be your everything, you should worship me and I will always take care of you.)</p>
<p>Vasili's fingers then flew to your tunic, his fingers latched to the buttons on your chest as he started unbuttoning it, one by one. When he reached the third button from the top, there was a clatter outside the metal room, and then a thumping against the door. </p>
<p>"Чего ты хочешь ?" (What do you want?)</p>
<p>He snapped towards the door, his fingers now having moved away from your chest, but he still held you close, his fingers now stroking the side of your hips. A man stepped in, meeting Vasili's blue eyes for a split second and then immediately lowered it, without even placing it on you once.</p>
<p>"Вы должны кое-что увидеть." ( There is something you must see.)</p>
<p>Upon hearing the HYDRA guard's words, your handler turned towards you, as his hand that was on your waist now moved upwards to cup your cheek and pull your mouth dangerously close to his as he smiled evilly. </p>
<p>"Садись в ванну и жди меня там, мой солдат." (Get into the bathtub and wait for me there, my soldier.) </p>
<p>You nodded, and lifted yourself up from his lap, and Vasili stood up, and without addressing you again, he left your cell, and the door slammed shut behind you, leaving you alone with a tiny bed in one corner and a large bathtub in another. Remembering your handler's words, with slow steps, you found yourself at the bathtub, drawing yourself a warm bath. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Vasili watched the footage on the holographic screen in front of him. Of course, Johanna had lied to them all, the girl in the video only proved it. The resemblance she had to her mother was uncanny. The same hair and face, except the eyes and the ability and speed, no wonder a result of the Winter Soldier's serum running through her veins. She was lovely; and Vasili wanted nothing more to have her here, so he could now experiment on her. </p>
<p>"Johanna, ничего не помнит, и так остается. Если кто-то, я имею в виду, кто-то пытается заставить ее вспомнить..." (Johanna remembers nothing and this is how it stays. If anyone, I mean, anyone tries to make her remember.) </p>
<p>His words of warning were enough to instill a deep rooted fear inside all those who were present in that hall. They all nodded and watched the handler leave, an evil smile planted against his face. The footage had brought out a jovial mood in the man; he whistled to himself, a merry little tune as his footsteps rang through the dinghy hallway of the underground base in Hungary until his most favourite soldier's cell was in sight. Two guards stood by her door, and he motioned towards them to unlock the door and let him in. </p>
<p>The minute he stepped in, his eyes were greeted by a beautiful site of her, her clothes strewn all over the floor, her beautiful, naked back glistening underneath the flickering lightbulb overhead. </p>
<p>"Как прекрасно," he strolled towards you, and you craned your neck submissively, so he could brush his fingers against the side of your neck before he got into the bathtub with you. This was almost a routine; every time you came back from a mission. Your glassy, stone like orbs remained fixed on the wall, as Vasili took off his clothes and let them fall against yours, and stepped into the bathtub with you, pulling you against him. He cupped his palm and poured the water over your back, drawing designs on your moist back with it. You sighed, rolling your neck as his hands ran across the line of your shoulders, caressing your back. </p>
<p>"Солдат, у меня для тебя миссия." (Soldier, I have a mission for you.)</p>
<p>Your eyes lifted themselves off the ripples forming on the surface of water, and you turned your neck sideways, although you couldn't see your handler's face, "Куда мне теперь идти?" (Where do I have to go?)</p>
<p>"Америка.. Нью-Йорк." (America.. New York.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div><p>You fixed yourself on the window, drawing the blood red silk curtains together, your binoculars resting on the bridge of your nose. You squinted your eyes, licking your lips as you eyed the interior of the penthouse suite on the building top opposite yours; the home of your target. Everything looked okay, a warm fireplace lit in one corner, a woman walking around in the house, a Christmas tree; it looked like a normal family. Except for the little girl, she ran around the house like a little bolt of lightning, not literally, but she was faster than what was considered normal for children her age.</p><p>You had been living at this place for over a week now, and all you did was stand by the window and observe. The man in the house was hardly ever home; the only time you saw him was after 10 at nights, and that was it. Now, if you wanted to break in, you had to do it before he was back home. The less the people, the easier it'll be to get this done.</p><p>Finally, you pulled the binoculars off your eyes and stepped away from the window, dragging your feet against the concrete flooring until you were in your bedroom. Placing the binoculars on the bedside table, you sat down against the edge of the bed, ready to go to sleep when a buzz from your cellphone alerted you. Your hand flew to your phone, that was laying under the pillow, and you saw your Handler's photo flash on the screen.</p><p>"Открой мне дверь, моя птица." (Unlock the door for me, my bird.)</p><p>For a split second, you let your true feeling reflect on your face, in your eyes; something that you preferred to hide within the layers of your life. Your eyes held a sudden fear, which was quickly masked into cold, emotionless steely ones.</p><p>Clutching the phone to your chest, you tiptoed barefooted towards the front door of your furniture less apartment of one week, until you were pressed against the dusty wall beside you, and the door was kicked shut by Vasili, using his foot.</p><p>"Не мог перестать думать о тебе, моя красавица." (Couldn't stop thinking of you, my beauty.)</p><p>Those were the words he whispered against your lips, as his soft, plump lips were pressed against yours, his arms holding you against his warm body so you could not escape from him. You didn't protest, you didn't fight back, but neither did you kiss him back; it was a one sided kiss, but he didn't seem to mind. Finally, after about a minute or so, his lips pulled away from yours as he brought his palm up to wipe the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Я знаю, что меня здесь не должно быть. Но я не хотел тебя проверить." (I know I shouldnt be here. But I just wanted to check on you.)</p><p>You stepped backwards, so you could give the man the space to walk into your apartment. He looked around in distaste for a while, before moving on and disappearing into your bedroom. You fluttered your eyelids shut, and then opened your eyes again, taking one deep inhale, as you followed him in.</p><p>"Снимай одежду и дай мне увидеть эти шрамы." (Take your clothes off and let me see those scars.)</p><p>Swallowing the lump forming in your throat, along with what little reluctance you felt at the back of your head, you brought your hands to the hem of your nightdress, until you slowly pulled it over your stomach, your chest and then over your head. All this while, Vasili's eyes raked over your body, the dark, almost fading marks a sharp contrast with the smooth, milky exterior of your skin. His breathing hitched, and his eyes darkened with an insatiable hunger, the more his gaze wandered over your body.</p><p>"Подойди и ложись сюда, мой маленький сосуд. Позвольте мне заполнить вас." (Come and lay down over here, my little vessel. Let me fill you up.)</p><p>Slow, graceful movements, you found yourself laying on your bed, the only piece of furniture that was there in this apartment, with Vasili towering over you, murmuring to you in Russian. You closed your eyes, when you felt him part your legs so he could fill you with himself.</p><p>He didn't wait for your body to be ready, he just pushed himself into you, the thickness and his girth causing a sudden friction and a dull stinging pain in your abdomen, making you almost hiss in pain, "Ah, ты чувствуешь себя прекрасно." (You feel perfect.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha looked at herself in the mirror once before her eyes trailed along over the bed and she saw her lover's sleeping form. She was already dressed in her uniform and ready to step out as she had been called out on an urgent mission by Tony just hours back. She pulled open the drawer, and her hands flew to her handgun, that she placed in her holster, when Bucky's sleepy voice drawled through their bedroom, "Доброе утро, красивое. (Morning, beautiful.)" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Natasha couldn't help but chuckle, squinting her eyes in the mirror towards him as she grabbed her boots and sat down by the edge of the bed where Bucky's feet were. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You sure you can take care of her alone?" She smirked, eyeing Bucky from the corner of her eye and he just rolled his eyes, ruffling the sheets slightly and rolling over so he was now propped on his chest, his face held by his palms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh we'll be just fine, you should go before Stark decides to blow up the towers in protest when his most favourite spy is late for a mission." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Natasha smiled, leaning forward until she was face level with Bucky, and quickly pecked him on his lips, "Well, I'm off, Barnes. Kiss Sasha goodbye for me later, I don't want to wake her up." He fell back in bed, yawning wide before burying his face into the pillow, "Stay safe, Natalia." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rubbing her palm against her hair, scratching her scalp absentmindedly as she was lost in his thoughts, she walked out, and forgot to set the security alarm again as she stepped outside. Neither did Bucky, in his semi sleeping state, get out and check the alarm system, for he was sure that his girlfriend must have done it on her way out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You looked at the the security camera on the wall. Your hand reflexively flew up and you gave the camera a little wave, just when the sounds of Natasha's boots hit your ears, and you pressed yourself against the wall, until the sounds of her boots clanking against the marble flooring of the reception of the building faded away. You smirked, pulling your black mask over your face as you pressed the elevator button. You had already taken care of the security guards down at the reception area, so you didn't have much to bother. The only thing you were now bothered about was the fact that it wasn't the Black Widow that you were to face, but rather, the Winter Soldier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You had seen the man fight, in videos, in footages and it looked like he was out for blood. Every move, every snap of a neck with his metal arm; the move appeared to be a highly practiced one, that he managed to pull on effortlessly. Shaking these thoughts away, you stepped into the elevator, waiting as the elevator started moving upwards until, with a ping, it finally opened just outside the penthouse suite, the door of which was wide open, thanks to Natasha, who had forgotten to put the lock and the alarms back on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You stepped into the warm apartment, instantly greeted by a wafting aroma of French toast, and a nice breakfast, that made you smirk slightly. Too bad you were going to ruin a family breakfast, but a woman had to do what she had to do, unfortunately. Keeping your pace steady, but making sure that your boots were not making a ruckus as you tiptoed through the hallway that you had been observing from the outside, you could hear someone whisking eggs in the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You had memorized by now, the way to the little girl's room. You had to keep walking down the hallway; until you were standing by the brown door at the extreme end. You brought up your palm to the doorknob, twisting it slightly and the door started opening, with a creaking sound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you awake, моя кукла?" Bucky's voice called out from inside the kitchen; perhaps owing to his super soldier serum, his sense of listening had enhanced and he had heard the door. Without bothering to reply, you snuck yourself through the opening, and once you were in, you shut the door behind you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sun streamed into the room through the cracks in the blinds, but other than that, the room was still engulfed in darkness, and it took almost a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to it. That's when you saw that the bed was empty, the sheets unkempt, as though someone was sleeping in here but had woken up. The first direction your head snapped towards was a door, that you assumed was the bathroom. You lunged towards it, and within seconds, you were standing in an empty bathroom, without any trace of the girl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anger surged through your veins, and instinctively, your hands gripped the porcelain of the washbasin, when you heard the small thud of the door shutting outside. Grunting underneath your breath, you darted out of the bathroom, towards the door, your hand now flying to your handgun that was securely held in your waist holster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Only to come face to face with a gun drawn to your face. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sasha, Иди в нашу комнату и не выходи, пока я не приду за тобой." (Go into our room, and do not come out until I come get you.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl glanced at the man with the metal arm, and then she turned towards you, your eyes meeting her blue ones. There was something really familiar about those eyes; and you wanted to get lost in them. It wasn't like Vasili's eyes that hid an evil within those irises, this was something else, something pure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sasha, go." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little girl, upon hearing her father's low pitched voice, ran into the nearest room, the door slamming shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a safe distance between the two of you, but it really didn't matter, for the two of you had your guns drawn towards the other one. Your eyes sparkled, with adrenaline, and your smirk was uncanny, hidden behind the mask that covered your face, leaving only your eyes in his view. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who I am.. doesn't matter. What matters is the reason I'm here for. It's a pity you just sent her away. We were just getting started to know each other." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It seemed to be working; engaging in a conversation with him. He was distracted, his mind entangled in a web of your words, and the way he held his gun, you could easily get him to drop it. It didn't take much of an effort, you lunged at him suddenly, taking him by suprise, your left foot jutted out to knock the gun off his hand. The kick caused his grip to loosen on the gun, and as a reflex, he dropped it with a clatter to the floor. However, just as the gun dropped, he used his metal arm to catch your foot midair. This time, you used your other foot, jumping over his head with it, your other foot slamming against the side of his neck with a sickening crack. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grunted as his thick body crashed against the floor with the impact of your kick, his metal arm colliding against the floor with an even louder noise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Я слышал истории о тебе, Солдат. Я слышал, тебя сложно победить, потому что ты был создан в том же самом месте, откуда я родом." (I heard stories about you, Soldier. I heard you were a hard one to beat, for you were made at the exact same place from where I come from.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His metal arm grabbed your foot, and he pulled you hard, which made you lose your footing, and fall backwards, the back of your head hitting against a corner of a cabinet. It was as though it happened in slow motion, but you could feel a sudden crippling pain spread through your skull, rendering you useless, and frozen on spot, on the ground when he pulled himself on top of you, so he was straddling your waist, his body arched forward so he was now whispering darkly against your ear, while you struggled to push him off you, "Вы слышали обо мне еще что-нибудь? Зимний солдат не проигрывает."<br/>
(And did you hear another thing about me? Winter Soldier doesn't lose.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Могу только сказать ... Солдат, ты начинаешь ржаветь." (I can only say... Soldier, you're getting rusty.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You slammed your forehead hard against his, and squeezed yourself from underneath him the second he got disoriented enough to loosen his grip on you. What followed after this was a series of punches, kicks, tooth breaking smacks across the face, punches to the ribs, pulling and pushing over each other until the two of you were coated in a sheen of sweat with Bucky once again on top of you, his metal arm pressed against your throat. His flesh arm latched itself to your mask, and he was about to rip it off your face, growling down at you in the most animalistic way when Sasha's voice sounded through the hallway, "Daddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sasha, I told you to stay in, until I come get you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again, Bucky's distraction proved beneficial for you as you pushed him off you with all your might, immediately stepping up to your feet, your eyes now on the frightened girl. You would have grabbed her, pulling her over your shoulder and run out, if the buzz in your phone had not alerted you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You pulled out your phone, watching from the corner of your eye as Bucky started getting up, after having made sure that Sasha had run back to her room, you quickly placed your phone to your ear, "Johanna. Mission abort. Уходи оттуда. The Avengers are almost on your tail."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But Vasili, the kid."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll have more chances, Мой дорогой."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine," you slid the phone back into your pocket, and without thinking, you turned back on your tail, as you darted towards the elevator, with Bucky now running after you. You turned right just as you reached the elevator, and kicked the emergency exit door, watching the wood splinter into two as you slid through the opening your kick had caused. Bucky cursed, when he realized that his body structure was not slender enough to fit in through where you had just managed to easily slide yourself out from. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You smirked to yourself, when you realized that Bucky was now trying to completely break the door, you slowly lowered your upper body, in a dramatic bowing stance and took a step away, eyeing him one last time before you started skimming down the stairs, humming a Russian song,</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Без </em> <em>тебя</em> <em> родная я не я</em><br/>
<em>Ты моя мания, </em> <em>ты</em> <em> аномалия</em><br/>
<em>С тобой хочу взлететь на небеса</em><br/>
<em>Я всё построю сам по белым парусам</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>И мне не нужно много слов, а я снова я</em><br/>
<em>Ты просто будь со мной и всё оя, всё оя</em><br/>
<em>Ведь без тебя родная я не я, родная я не я, родная я не я. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Summary : Bucky Barnes fails to protect Sasha and she ends up getting taken by you. You spend the night with a five year old and certain revelations do not fare well with you.</p><p>Warnings: Slight/Implied Child abuse , use of explicit language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“Yeah I know, Natasha’s out on a mission with Banner.” </p><p>Bucky was pacing up and down the living room. The penthouse suite was a mess, curtains had been ripped off the walls, and what looked like confetti was strewn all over the floor. The HYDRA soldier who had just escaped from Bucky’s hands a few minutes back had left their gun on the floor. As Bucky spoke to Tony, wondering how someone had managed to get into the perimeters of such heavily secure building, he bent slightly and picked up your gun, eyeing it carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean that the alarm was disabled? How can the alarms be… Natalia..she must have forgotten on her way out..,” he mumbled her name in a very low voice, his eyes lifting and fixing on his five year old girl who was standing by the now fallen Christmas tree, with a sadness in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He had almost lost her today; and this meant only one thing, if they had found her out, they would come again, and they would keep coming until … they had her. </p><p> </p><p>“Stark, I’m getting Sasha back to the towers– “  he snapped his neck towards his daughter, who was now looking at him. Pulling the phone off his ear, placing his palm over the speaker, he smiled, “Мед, it’s okay. Go on and wait for daddy in your room. We’re gonna go and pay your favourite superheroes a visit.” </p><p> </p><p>“But daddy, you’re my favorite superhero.” The little girl innocently whispered, to which Bucky just gave her a smile, “I know. Okay, your favorites after me and your мать.” </p><p> </p><p>As her footsteps retreated away, and Bucky was sure that she was not within the hearing range, he sighed slowly before pulling the phone back to his ear, “they won’t rest Stark, not until they have her.” He then pulled off the phone, sliding it back into the pocket of his sweatpants as he made his way into Sasha’s room to pack her stuff before they left. </p><p> </p><p>                 ╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Sasha and Bucky were seated in his ceramic blue sedan, as Bucky buckled her seat belt, before his foot hit the gas and the car slowly started moving, before picking up pace. Although his eyes and his hands were on the road, and the steering wheel, a thousand thoughts seemed to be running at the back of his mind; the most recurring of the thoughts being that HYDRA soldier’s voice. It was familiar, and he knew he had heard it before, perhaps back at the Siberian base. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy? Is uncle Sam going to be there too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm?” he absentmindedly turned to give her a look, before turning back towards the road, “you bet. Your uncle Sam is always there.” </p><p> </p><p>You pulled off the binoculars from your eyes, and your legs carelessly dangled underneath you, as you murmured into the comms in a husky voice, “Vasili. I see them. Do you copy? I’m going in.” You sat atop the iron grills on the bridge; your eyes plastered to the car that was speeding it’s way towards the bridge where you were. </p><p> </p><p>“Get her today, Johanna. I know you can do it.” </p><p> </p><p>That was enough confirmation for you. You waited another two minutes, for the car to pass by you, and as expected, Bucky’s eyes never caught you; especially not when you were sitting high on top of that bridge. The minute the car buzzed from below you, you stood up, and elegantly, placing both your hands on one of the rods, you twirled your body into a to and fro moving motion like that of a pendulum, and jumped from one grill to another, and then, right down until you landed gracefully on the deserted bridge underneath the grill where your motorcycle stood in a corner. </p><p> </p><p>Smirking to yourself, you pushed yourself atop your bike, and you darted straight towards your target, your bike almost flying at a pace faster than most of the vehicles that were around you. You manouvred tactfully between the cars, your eyes fixed on that one car that you were following and finally, when you were close enough, you slid out your weapon, aimed it casually towards the front tyre and pulled the trigger, the tyre bursting in front of your eyes, like a firecracker. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky ’s car skidded left and then right, and it was clear that Bucky had lost the controls. You waited, and you watched, with anticipation, your heart drumming wildly against your chest. Any minute now. And lo and behold, as if on cue, the car finally lost its balance and hit the railing of the bridge, breaking it and plunged right into the water, with Bucky and your target inside. </p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be this easy, can it?” you asked yourself as you jumped into the water, a second after the car crashed into it. </p><p> </p><p>You swam under, your eyes fixed on the car, and you could see that the man was trying to unbuckle the wailing girl’s seatbelt. He was so engrossed in trying to get her out of the car, he didn’t notice you swimming towards his side of the car. It was only when you smashed your gun against his window , did his eyes widen in recognition and a look of dark, venomous hate flashed in his eyes as water started filling up the car. It was too late for him; for you had already grabbed a magnet from your pocket, placing it on the top of the car, the magnetic pull of it being so strong, Bucky’s metal arm was stuck on top of him, and no matter how hard he tried to pull it off, he was unable to. He kept screaming in anger, as you swam to the other side, and effortlessly pulled the girl out of the car, holding her against you as you started swimming back towards the surface, leaving the Winter Soldier to die. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                 ╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t mind a bit that you were dripping water from head to toe, the only thing that worried you was the faint girl that was hanging over your shoulder. Although she had been awake as you had pulled her out of water, she had fainted minutes after and you hadn’t had the time or bother to revive her then and there, so you had sat her in front of you on your bike as you had spiraled your way back to your apartment. </p><p> </p><p>You laid her on bed, and placed your palms on her chest, checking her heartbeat first and confirming her pulse. When you were sure she had survived, and was alive, you started pumping her chest, in hopes of reviving her. </p><p> </p><p>A few tries later, you heaved a sigh of relief when she started coughing water, and slowly opened her frightened eyes and started looking around, When you realized that she was about to scream, you placed your palm against her lips, and pulled out your handkerchief, tying it across her mouth, barely giving her the chance to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Теперь ты должна быть хорошей девочкой, если хочешь снова увидеть своих родителей. (Now you must be a good girl if you want to see your parents again.)” You ruffled her hair, ignoring her frightened, tear streaked eyes as you stood up and looked at your phone that had died perhaps due to the water. Maybe with your little tryst in water, neither your phone, nor your comms was now working, and all you could hear in your comms was a static. “Great. This phone cost me a fortune, and it’s not even water proof.” You dumped the phone on the bed carelessly knowing that Vasili was going to contact you, one way or the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Now listen, принцесса, I’m not going to hurt you. If you cooperate. Now if I take that off your mouth, do you promise you won’t make a fuss?” You pulled out a dry piece of clothing from your bag, and grabbed the girl's arm, lifting it over her head as you started changing her out of her wet dress. Once you were done, you looked down at her again, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>You placed the hand on the knot at the back of her head and loosened it, taking off the handkerchief from her mouth as she started screaming, “DADDY! DADDY! WHAT DID YOU DO..WHERES MY DADDY..” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, принцесса, there are only two things I hate, one, kids, and two, whiney, mopey and crybaby kids.” You grabbed her arm, rather roughly and started dragging her down the hall, slightly marveling at the fight that the five year old seemed to putting in. No wonder HYDRA wanted her. But still, you were stronger and more trained than she was, so you managed to drag her to the corner most room, that was more of a walk in closet, spacey enough to fit a whiney kid. You pulled open the door, threw her in, and slammed the door shut. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her incessant crying, and screaming, trying to bang her tiny hands again and again against the door, you skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of strawberry milk. You lowered yourself on the floor, and opening the nozzle of the carton, you slammed it to your lips, hungrily devouring the contents of it, more due to boredom and irritation of the continuous wailing and screaming coming from the closet, rather than hunger. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, when you realized that the wailing had stopped, and reduced to soft whimpers, you didn’t know why, but you decided to go check on her. Maybe the fact that she was a kid, you were going soft of her, something they had trained you never to do. Holding the half empty carton in your hand, you slowly unlocked the door, and stepped into the closet. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha was huddled in a corner, her knees pressed to her chest, his face buried into her arms and knees, as she continued to sniffle and sob. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen kid, let me be honest with you. You can bawl your eyes out, but I won’t let you go.” </p><p> </p><p>She looked up, her eyes and her cheeks stained with dried up tears, “Я просто хочу вернуться домой, пожалуйста. (I just want to go back home.)” </p><p> </p><p>You almost scoffed at her words, and wondered if kids were really this ignorant, this innocent. You stood up, leaving the carton of milk right there on the floor, and stretched your arms, as you started to leave, when her tiny squabble of a voice called out, “You are a bad lady. You don’t know my daddy, my mommy and my uncles, they are Avengers. They will come for me, you are bad lady.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Your daddy is probably swimming with the dolphins, милая.” </p><p> </p><p>Smirking, you slammed the door shut as you stepped out of the closet, leaving her inside. The minute you stepped out, you gasped, like a fish out of water, bending slightly, like you couldn’t breathe. You didn’t understand but your head was throbbing and it felt like someone was drilling holes against your temples. You wiped the tears off your eyes and took a deep breath, to calm your suddenly racing insides. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t understand the fuck your brain was acting like. </p><p> </p><p>                ╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit.” </p><p> </p><p>You kicked your useless, pathetic phone away. You didn't understand why Vasili had only given you a phone, and no other means of communication. Now you were stuck here, with a kid, and you didn't know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>"Vasili, where the fuck are you when you're actually needed?" You whispered, as you switched sides, and decided to lay down on your right instead of the left. </p><p> </p><p>You tried to sleep for the next fifteen minutes, but sleep evaded your eyes. You didn't know why, you kept feeling an urge, to get up and go check on your mission. </p><p> </p><p>"For fucks sake," you sat up in bed, rubbing your tired, sleep deprived eyes as you slid against the edge of your bed, your feet dangling against the side as you stepped up and slowly started walking towards the closet. The first thing you did was place your ear against the door to listen in for any whimpering or crying, but there was none. Finally, with much reluctance, you opened the door, and your heart deflated when you saw her. She was laying on the floor, curled into a foetal position against her side, the carton of milk empty. The empty closet was filled with the sounds of her soft, rhythmic snores and you couldn't help but sigh. </p><p> </p><p>You walked up to her, and slowly, placing your hand under her head, and another one under her thigh, you lifted her up. Holding her against your chest, you carried her back into your room, and laid her against your bed, pulling the covers over her tiny body. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to do this. But I have no choice. You're my mission. I am a soldier, and it's my duty to comply." Your words were almost mumbled, and your voice soft and breezy, as you laid down next to her, resting your arm on top of your head. You didn't know when, but sleep finally took control of you, and you found yourself drifting off into a slumber. </p><p> </p><p>You slept well, atleast for a few hours until... you felt someone's hands on you, waking you up. </p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, your eyes darted open, your hand almost flying to your gun, that you kept under your pillow, for emergencies like these. </p><p> </p><p>It took your eyes a couple of seconds to register, that the little girl, who you had so effortlessly managed to kidnap, was sitting on your stomach, almost straddling you, her feet on either side of yours as her hands repeatedly shook your shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Клянусь Богом, это будет лучше. (It better be important, I swear to God.)" You pushed yourself up in bed in a sitting position, and instinctively, the girl crawled off you, perhaps in fear, but her eyes remained on you. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for getting your paws off me. Now what is it, принцесса?" You said in a raspy morning voice, yawning wide as you rubbed your eye sockets. </p><p> </p><p>The little girl parted her lips, as though in an attempt to say something, but she shut up again, and started staring at you from the corner of her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" You growled. </p><p> </p><p>"I.. I.. Daddy told me you were in heaven." </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy says we shouldn't say that word."</p><p> </p><p>You slid out of bed, and crossed your arms over your chest, glaring down at the girl sitting cross legged on your bed. </p><p> </p><p>"I think the fall you took, kiddo, it hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about. Heaven.. " You mumbled, pointing your index finger against your left temple, scoffing at that word.</p><p> </p><p>"But daddy never lies to me." </p><p> </p><p>You didn't know what irked you more right now; the fact that this girl was getting on your nerves, or the fact that you were beginning to get a gnawing headache and you were hopelessly rubbing your temples to stop the headache from inflaming again.</p><p> </p><p>"Your daddy doesn't even know who I am." </p><p> </p><p>Sasha rolled out her legs in front of her, swinging them against the side of the bed so that her back was now turned towards you. She was a quiet for a minute, until her next words hit you like a brick right across your face. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy has your photo in his wallet.. he told me you went to heaven, giving birth to me..you're...my...mommy? Did heaven sent you back so we could meet again?" </p><p> </p><p>You didn't know why you suddenly felt like someone had stabbed you in the gut.  You couldn't breathe. A guttural cry forced itself out of your lips as hot tears of frustration rolled down your cheeks. Her words were infuriating, it annoyed your nerves, and made you grind your teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Я не твоя мать. Ты слышишь меня?" (I'm not your mother. You hear me?) </p><p> </p><p>When she didn't answer, your nostrils flared, and your lips quivered; making you reach out as you grabbed her by her arm and almost shook her, trying to knock some senses into her. </p><p>"Я не знаю, какую игру разума ты затеваешь. Но выслушай это, принцесса. Я чудовище. Я могу отправить тебя на небеса щелчком пальца– " (I dont know what mind game you're upto. But hear this out, princess. I am a monster. I can send you to heaven with a snap of my finger– )</p><p>The bang on your front door caused you to stop speaking, and instead, you squinted your eyes towards it before glaring at her again. You brought your finger to your lips, and slowly, you pulled out your revolver from underneath the pillow, and walked out of the room until you were standing on the other side of the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Это я, дорогая." </p><p> </p><p>You wouldn't lie; for once you were happy to hear his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Vasili–" you unbolted the door from the inside and pulled it open, moving out of the way as Vasili took off his coat, and stepped in, "Просто вытащи ее отсюда, пока я не оторву ей язычок." (Just get her out of here before I rip her little tongue off.)</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down little dove." Vasili's cold palm came to rest against your cheek as he ran his thumb over your plump lower lip in a teasing way before he pulled away and went inside to take a look at his reward. An ever permanent scowl on your face, you quietly followed your handler inside and stopped when you saw him leaning against the doorframe as he studied the little girl; who had yet not seen him. </p><p> </p><p>"This kid is delusional. Thinks I am her dead mother." You grumbled, failing to notice how Vasili's eyebrow shot up when those words escaped your lips, perhaps the first thought crossing his mind was whether you remembered her or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Summary: Being locked up at the HYDRA cell with Sasha makes you have a slight change of heart. Is it just an innocent change of heart or is it your heart's way of trying to remind you what your brain cannot remember?</p><p>Warnings: Violence, Implied Child Abuse, Non Con Sex Reference , Implied non descriptive torture tactics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Bucky was able to miraculously pull out the magnet from the top of the car that ended up freeing him. He swam up until he was on the surface, and he hopelessly looked around, but he didn’t see anything remotely related to HYDRA or his daughter. His anguish was so much, he fell to his knees, on the middle of the road, and screamed; his eyes writhing in rage and venomous hatred. He was going to hunt you down, hunt each of you down, and send you back to hell. With rage filled eyes, his outfit soaked from top to bottom, he somehow walked all the way to the Avengers facility; and of course, Sam, Wanda, Clint and Tony surrounded him, as he told him what had happened. </p><p>“Get the fucking Quinjet ready.” He commanded, as he practically pushed his body into his tactical wear. </p><p>Tony raised a curious eyebrow, eyeing the man with the metal arm from the corner of his eye, “I don’t want to put a full stop to your momentum there Barnes, but where exactly are you going to look for Sasha? She may be anywhere in this goddamn world, in any continent or any country.” </p><p>“He is right you know –“ Sam began, but then his eyes widened as though a thought had just hit him, “Unless he knows something and already has a lead.” </p><p>All heads turned towards him, almost drilling a hole into the man with the metal arm who had just finished fixing his gun holster with his guns. He then turned towards them and murmured, in a loud voice, “I’m going to Hungary, because that’s where Vasili Dreznov operates from.” </p><p>“Okay, did I miss something over here?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, causing Bucky’s jaw to clench as he shot him a dangerous glare. </p><p>“That woman got a call.. she said the name Vasili. The only Vasili I know is a HYDRA handler, Vasili Dreznov. The last I heard, he was at the Hungarian base.” </p><p>“Well, atleast we’ve got a lead.” Wanda chimed in, as the rest of the team started dispersing and getting ready for their mission; rescue Winter Soldier’s daughter. </p><p> </p><p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>Your boots crashed against the concrete metal flooring of the underground HYDRA base in Hungary as you walked through the maze like hallways, that was illuminated by a single LED light in each hallway. You were walking in the middle, with Vasili walking directly behind you. In front of your eyes, Sasha Barnes was chained up, thick metal cuffs adorning her tiny wrists as the HYDRA guards dragged her down the hallway. You craned your neck slightly to turn slightly towards your handler, and your eyes narrowed, your voice hissing in a low voice, “Неужели нам нужно связывать ее, Vasili?” (Do we really need to chain her up, Vasili?) </p><p>Your handler didn’t answer, and instead, he just used his arm to push you forward, so you kept on walking, causing your eyebrows to twitch as a sudden surge of frustration filled you up, and only a whisper came out of your lips as she was pushed into one of the cells, and the door was slammed shut on your face, “Она всего лишь ребенок.” (She is just a kid.) </p><p>“Похоже, ваше лечение прекращается. Я чувствую в тебе слабость, птичка, и думаю, слабость здесь – действительно опасная вещь.” (Looks like your treatment is coming off. I can smell weakness on you, little bird, and guess what, weakness in here is a really dangerous thing.) </p><p>“I’m not getting weak, Vas –“ </p><p>Arms grabbed you suddenly, and instinctively you let out a loud cry, “No, VASILI PLEASE DON’T…IM ..IM NOT GETTING WEAK.. I JUST… PLEASE NO..”  that was soon muffled when something tasting bitter was stuffed into your mouth. Tears streamed across your face and your eyes widened in a sudden fright. Reflexively, you started struggling and squirming, trying to break free from the clutches of the HYDRA guards, who only laughed at the state of pure agony that you were in. </p><p>“Looks like наш маленький солдат is getting her memories back, and that is something we will never want, eh?” Vasili made a motion with his hands; a motion you well understood and instinctively, you used stopped walking and with all the force in your body, you jumped where you were standing, the force of which caused the HYDRA guard who was holding you to loosen his grip in order to steady himself from falling and getting disbalanced. You took the moment to hurl yourself to face him, your eyes glaring death into the guard’s eyes as your hands latched to his throat, and you snapped his neck into two, like a twig. </p><p>Your eyes widened, when you felt the familiar taser prick against your neck, and you fell to your knees, as pain shot through your body, like shards of glass pricking against your skin. </p><p>“N..No..Pl…please..” was all you could cry out as your eyelids started getting heavy, and you felt someone grab your foot and start dragging you against the cold metal floor, the course surface burning against your skin as your body was dragged into the lab, where you were shoved into the electric chair, and the helmet was fixed against your head. </p><p> </p><p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Vasili’s not even banged you yet, and you’re not able to fucking walk.. what you gonna do when all of us take you and your tight little cunt one by one ..” </p><p>“Прекрати, Alexei, this one’s a fucked up bitch.. leave her alone.. rumour has it..she bites..” Another guard’s voice sounded through your ears but you were in no position to listen; you could concentrate on nothing but pain..whatever you thought, whenever you tried to breathe, only one thing was what you could feel and that was pain.. blinding, deafening and bone chilling pain. </p><p>The guards unlocked the heavily barricaded steel door and the minute it opened, you were pushed into your cell, the force being enough for you to land on your knees, only your hands held out in front of you to save you from a disgraceful fall. You kept laying there, resting your head against the cold floor, just breathing when a soft feminine voice reached your ears, “Больно?” (Does it hurt?) </p><p>You fluttered your eyes open, and you pushed yourself up in a sitting position as your palm wiped off the dried up blood on the corner of your lips, where a new gash had now formed. You looked up at the girl who was sitting on your bed and was looking down at you, her eyes widened in fear, yet childlike inquisitiveness. </p><p>You didn’t reply, but instead, gripping the corners of your bed, you tried lifting yourself up, slowly, but for some reason, your body seemed to be giving up and you only fell back against the floor with a curse escaping your lips. You let the five year old help you, as she threw out her arm towards you and took it, coiling your fingers against her soft ones as she pulled you up; half of it being your own effort and the other half her super soldier strength. </p><p>You fixed yourself on bed next to her and the two of you awkwardly sat next to each other for a few seconds in silence, the things she had said to you now all forgotten and out of your head again. </p><p>“Сделают ли они это и со мной?” (Will they do this to me too?) Her voice was soft, her blue eyes fixed on yours as you gave her a ghost of a smile before laying down against the rock like pillow, choosing not to answer her. What were you supposed to say to her? That she was going to be tortured beyond her wits soon and turned into a cold killing machine? </p><p>You fluttered your eyes shut, fighting the urge to let your tears flow out of your eyes when you felt her pull the cotton sheet over your broken body. You didn’t know what it was about her that made you feel human again, alive again, like you had a heart and you had feelings again; but worse than that, it caused you to fear in the back of your mind, that she was making you weak. </p><p> </p><p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes flung open at an ungodly hour, when you heard a voice somewhere in your cell. Propping yourself up on your elbow, you looked up to see Vasili casually seated on a couch not far from where you were laying, with Sasha propped up on his lap, his fingers stroking the girl’s cheeks. You didn’t fail to notice the fright in her eyes and the way she beckoned you with her eyes to call her to yourself, away from him. And you didn’t fail to notice the way the evil man eyed the little girl; reminding you of the hours that you had just let him treat you and your body like a vessel that was only made to please him when he wanted. You couldn’t hide the sliver of disgust that crept up inside you, a sudden instinct that you felt to suddenly protect her, it being ironical that you were the one responsible for her being here in the first place. </p><p>"Sasha, can you come over here? Now please?" </p><p>You didn't know where you got that courage from, or that spark in your eye, for immediately, the little girl was standing next to you, while the two of you kept looking at the evil smirk your handler had on his face. </p><p>You grabbed Sasha's hand, pulling her tiny body behind you as you stood up, your legs still shaking from the aftermath of the torture you went through yesterday. </p><p>"She is a five year old kid, Vasili. Leave her out of this. I've never said no to you, but please, leave her out of this." </p><p>The thin-faced man only gave a wry, devilish laugh. He slowly stood up, his lips puckered slightly, as though he was trying to suppress an incoming smirk from creasing over his lips. You kept towering over Sasha, your eyes flashing dark, distilled rage as he meandered his way over to you and suddenly grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him. </p><p>"Если у меня не будет ее, я заставлю ее смотреть." (If I cant have her, I will make her watch.)</p><p>Your eyes clenched shut in disgust, and when you opened them again, your eyes were red and bloodshot. </p><p>"You're a disgusting, vile bastard, Vasili." </p><p>The only sound that filled your cell after that was the sound of his evil, raucous laughter, as your muffled cries of pain and disgust. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up, Sasha." </p><p> </p><p>You nudged the little girl awake. </p><p>She rubbed her eyes and slowly fluttered them open. You had no idea what time of the night it was, but from a tiny round grilled window in your room, you could see that the sun wasn't out yet. You gave her your hand as she sat up in bed, and looked at you. </p><p>"Now listen to me, very carefully. I am going to try and get you out of here. Okay? But I'm gonna need you to play along with me. Can you do that?" </p><p>You gave her weak smile, bringing your palm up to the top of her head as you quickly ruffled it up before you pushed her away, so she fell back against the cold gravel, taken aback. </p><p>"Почему бы тебе не держаться от меня подальше? Просто держись от меня подальше. Кто угодно! Убери ее отсюда к черту! Посадите ее в другую чертову камеру! Кто угодно!" (Why dont you stay the hell away from me? Just stay away from me. Anyone! Get her the fuck out of here! Put her in another goddamn cell! Anyone! )</p><p>You slammed your fists hard against the back of the door, and repeatedly banged on it, until there was another bang on the door from the outside, followed by a few curses, and then a voice, "Заткнись, солдат." (Shut the fuck up, Soldier.)</p><p> </p><p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>The Quinjet wasn't crowded today, as Natasha and Bruce were on a classified mission someplace in Afghanistan. This left Bucky, Sam, Tony and Clint; for even Wanda and Vision were out on another mission. </p><p>"I hope everyone knows the drill," Bucky muttered, in a low voice, his arms crossed over his chest, as he eyed the team, "We're gonna land in approximately five. There is no scope of failure." </p><p>Within the next few minutes, Bucky and the rest of the Avengers, had jumped off the Quinjet; and were already making their way towards the base, slinking through the shadows until the heavily guarded base was in sight. </p><p>"Well, to the count of, oh well, fuck ?" Bucky growled into the Comms, when he saw that Sam was already out, and was running towards the guards in full swing, ready to take his flight, along with Tony Stark all suited up and ready to kick some HYDRA asses. "I thought I said wait for instructions." He growled again into the Comms, as he effortlessly deflected a bullet using his metal hand, and at the same time, that deflected bullet pierced into the stomach of another HYDRA guard that was in close proximity. </p><p>A loud thump on your door alerted you and Sasha. Your index finger flew up to your lips and you threw up your palm to keep her where she was as you stood up and with slow, unsteady steps, made your way to the door, when at the exact same time, the door jostled open with a loud noise, and two HYDRA guard's entered; with Vasili on their trail. </p><p>They tossed your combat uniform to the floor, and it landed against the concrete with a crash and you looked up at them quizzically. </p><p>"Get dressed. We have a situation. And we need you to be armed and ready to break a few necks," he mumbled in a rich Russian accent.</p><p>"What's happening?" </p><p>"That Avenger scum.. they're here. Now hurry up, моя машина-убийца." </p><p>The door slammed shut again, but this time, you did not hear the sound of them locking your cell from the outside. Once you were sure that they had left, you hurriedly bent and grabbed your uniform, taking off the torn rags that you were wearing and started sliding into it, your eyes fixed on the now excited girl. </p><p>"Now listen to me, княжна, I will get you to them, and once you are there, you will not look back. You will leave. Is that clear?" </p><p>You knelt down in front of her so you were now face level with her. You didn't understand why you were doing this for her, what was the pull that was binding the two of you together, but you knew that this was a chance that she could escape; from meeting the same fate that you had met, and from Vasili's evil eyes. You almost gasped, when suddenly, out of the blue, when you had least expected it, the little girl placed her palms on either side of your cheek, all her fear of you now forgotten. </p><p>"А что насчет тебя? Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной.." (What about you? Please come with me..)</p><p>You bit your lip hard; but it was more in an attempt to force yourself to not cry as you smiled, shaking your head. </p><p>"Я дома, а тебя нет." (I'm home but you are not.)</p><p>You stood up, before she could reply because you didn't want her to. For some reason, this little devil of a child managed to bring out a different side in you, a side that made you want to fight the monsters that you were swimming in, but you also knew how powerful they were. You couldn't fight them alone, even if you wanted to. Shaking these depressing thoughts away, you grabbed your gun with one hand, when she smiled at you and slowly slid her hand through your other hand. </p><p>"Now trust me, I am going to get you to your superheroes, but I need you to do a little acting. We can't let the guards know.. what we have planned, and what we are planning to do. Okay, Sasha?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes... mama." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm.. I'm.. not your mother.." </p><p>You immediately forced yourself to look away, but her words seemed to be radiating like static through your mind. You could hear the sound of a baby crying, somewhere in the distance, but just as soon as you heard it, a sudden jolt of a pain in your head caused that voice to fade away. You gasped suddenly, your palm flying to your throat, as sweat pooled over your forehead and you looked down at her. Before you could react though, a series of bangs and gunshots started ringing outside, somewhere in the facility. You were thankful for it.</p><p>"You're Black Widow's daughter." You whispered, grabbing the girl as you tossed her over your shoulder, holding her there using your free hand, while with the other, you pulled open the door, and aimed your gun, just in case you needed to shoot. </p><p>You didn't need to shoot them, you only had to answer them; that you were taking her to safe place, so they couldn't get to her. No one suspected, for they were too busy running towards the area where the fight had ensued. </p><p>"Listen, Sasha.. I want you to scream for help, as loud as you can when you see any of your friends, okay?" You nudged her, as you ran towards the source of the commotion, and she just shouted back a yes, her tiny hands pressed against her ears as the gunshots ringing all around the base were too loud.</p><p>After what felt like running for an eternity, you finally saw a glimpse of what the Avengers fighting together looked like. It was a madhouse, as though hell was raining down on the HYDRA guards from all directions. Your eyes, however, fell on the glistening, shining metal as it deflected a bullet with such precision, you were almost awestruck, only to be pulled back from your sudden trance by Sasha's sudden screaming, which you know was because she wanted to capture his attention; the Winter Soldier.</p><p>He suddenly snapped his head in your direction, his eyes meeting your sharp ones; the only thing that was visible on your face due to your face mask. And slowly, his eyes travelled to the girl that was on your shoulder, and a low throaty growl erupted from the back of his throat, before he started pushing his way through the HYDRA soldiers, right towards you. </p><p>You blinked, almost squinting your eyes, as you waited a few seconds, for him to get closer. And once he was almost two inches away you turned your tail and started running, back the way you had come from. You knew what you were doing, you were trying to pull him away from the crowd, from where the fighting was, for you couldn't hand Sasha to him right where the fight was going on. </p><p>Bucky was fast, and you could feel his heavy footsteps behind you, as he was almost reaching you, his arms drawn out so he could grab you; or Sasha. But instead of grabbing her, he slowly lifted his gun, aiming it towards your foot and his finger flew to the trigger, when Sasha's cries filled his ears. </p><p>"DADDY NO, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT HER." </p><p>A look of confusion washed over his face, and he didn't understand. Nevertheless, he dropped his gun weilding hand to his side, and that was your cue to finally stop running, and lower Sasha to her feet, so she could run to him. </p><p>"Sasha, off you go." You pushed her towards Bucky, who caught the little girl in his arms. "I don't understand," Bucky began speaking, but the force with which Sasha crashed against him, he lifted her up in his arms, clutching her against his chest. He kissed the side of her face, and then the two of them turned towards you; both with reasons entirely different from each others, but you were long gone, as though disappeared into thin air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shocking revelation shakes Bucky to the core. How would he react after finding out that the woman he thought was dead five years back is not only alive but is working for HYDRA? To what extent will he now go to seek you out for the answers that he is looking for ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings : Violence , Mentions of torture , almost drowning, minor angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ever since the Avengers had managed to eliminate most of the HYDRA guards in that facility, rescued the Winter Soldier’s daughter and set foot back on the Quinjet and were on their way back home, they all had noticed how quiet the little girl was. </p>
  <p>She hadn’t spoken a word ever since she had stepped into the Quinjet and Bucky was worried. He had tried almost five times to get the little girl to talk but all she did was stare at him with her seemingly large glossy orbs, and then turned her head away, so she could stare at the window and look at the darkness outside. </p>
  <p>“I don’t know Sam, I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She hasn’t spoken a word ever since we’ve got her back. I just want to know if she is okay.” Bucky looked at her daughter, as he stood next to Sam, who was right now piloting the Quinjet, while Tony Stark was lazily sprawled on the metal bed not much distance away; already snoring heavy. </p>
  <p>“She is just in shock, maybe we should give her time.” </p>
  <p>“I don’t know Wilson..” Buck sighed in a low, punctured way but did not speak much on this again. </p>
  <p>Now they were back at the Avengers Towers, and Tony had gotten a few doctors to check the little girl. All her reports were clear, except for a few bruises here and there, but she was okay, and Bucky finally breathed free, and in relief. However, he was dying to hear her speak, say anything, just anything at all. Filling up a tray with her favourite fries, and a large oreo shake, he slowly found his way to his apartment. Gently, he pushed open the door, and his sight fell on the little girl. She was sitting on the bed, her knees huddled together against her chest, her cheek resting on her knees as she stared into the space. </p>
  <p>“Now who wants to have the best snacks in the world? Fries and a good ol’ Oreo Shake huh? Doesn’t my little princess just love it?” Bucky announced, but the girl still didn’t respond. </p>
  <p>Bucky swallowed the lump forming in his throat. For the first time in days today, ever since Natasha had left for this classified mission, he was finally missing her. If she was here, maybe she would have gotten through to her. Maybe what Sasha needed right now, was a mother, a friend, someone who could understand what she was going through right now. With slow, dejected steps, he lowered himself against the mattress, and placed the tray on the bedside table. </p>
  <p>“Sasha?” he whispered, and the girl reacted by slowly turning towards him and giving him a tender smile; that made his heart melt, and his heart shatter at the same time. She was only a five year old, and she acted fifteen at times. He didn’t know if he was supposed to be proud, or sad that she had to grow up so fast. </p>
  <p>“Daddy?” she finally whispered, her voice so low, that Bucky had to strain his ears to listen to her. </p>
  <p>“I want to go back.” </p>
  <p>
    <em>No, maybe he hadn’t heard it right. Nah, he definitely hadn’t heard it right, right? </em>
  </p>
  <p>“What, малышка?” He tried to smile, but he couldn’t. </p>
  <p>“I want to go back. I miss her.” </p>
  <p>He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he fervently swiped his palm over his face, and his stubble, “Miss who, принцесса?” </p>
  <p>“Her. They hurt her daddy. They do things to her. She cries herself to sleep. She protected me when I was there.” </p>
  <p>“You mean that woman ? The one you didn’t let me shoot?” </p>
  <p>Sasha finally scooted over, so she was now climbing into Bucky’s lap, who sat back now, his back resting against the headboard of the bed, his metal arm protectively wrapped around her tiny frame. </p>
  <p>“That man daddy.. he was.. evil.. he hurt her.” Tears had now formed into her eyes, as Bucky immediately drew her against his chest, stroking the back of her head in a soft, comforting motion. “hey now, hush.. she was a bad woman, Sasha. She was the one that took you..” </p>
  <p>“No, don’t say that. Please don’t say that about my mommy! She didn’t hurt me! She saved me dad –“ </p>
  <p>Bucky wasn’t listening to what she was saying any longer. He was just squinting his eyes, his brows now furrowed in confusion, as he tried to understand what his girl had just said to him. </p>
  <p>“What do you mean your mommy Sasha? Your mom is on an Avengers mission.” </p>
  <p>“My mommy.. daddy.. the one from the picture in your wallet.. you said she went to heaven, she didn’t.” </p>
  <p>Bucky froze, the metal hand that was holding her against him fell down his lap when she said those words. The look he gave her only meant one thing; his brain had suddenly stopped working, like someone had messed with the tuning of his mind. He suddenly couldn’t breathe, as he, with shaky fingers , reached for his wallet that was placed in the bedside drawer. His hands didn’t stop shaking, and neither did the tears that were forming in his eyes dry away, even though he was blinking incessantly now as he opened his wallet, and with trembling fingers, pulled out an old photograph of you and looked at her. </p>
  <p>“Yes, daddy... it was her. Please.. can you bring mommy back? I'm scared of that bad man who hurts her."</p>
  <p>Bucky slid his feet out of the blanket, and he sat down against the edge of the bed as denial kicked in, and he found himself shaking his head, "I just.. go to sleep, Sasha.. you must be mistaken." </p>
  <p>"But daddy" </p>
  <p>"Enough Sasha, that's enough." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re telling me.. you just managed to lose her to that fucking Avenger scum? Ты чертовски серьезно?” </p>
  <p>You knelt down in front of Vasili; or you would rather say, you were pushed to the ground in front of him, while men around you stood with their guns in their hands, their eyes everywhere but on you, as you were crouching on your knees, and Vasili had his claws dug into your hair, pulling them back with such force, you were forced to look into his eyes. </p>
  <p>“Vasili, please.. it was a mistake. They were too many..I – “ </p>
  <p>“What is that one thing HYDRA never does? Скажи мне, дорогая.” He yanked at your hair once again, but this time, he pulled so hard, a pained screech exited your lips, and you were forced to clench your eyelids shut in an attempt to mask your tears in front of him. </p>
  <p>“Well, возлюбленная, HYDRA never fails,” he eerily whispered against your ear, his tongue sliding out as he ran it along the side of your neck, and you started squirming, trying to pull yourself away, when he smacked you hard across your face, causing your body to jerk to your side, as you fell face first against the cold metal floor of the new building your handler had brought you to. </p>
  <p>“Get up.” </p>
  <p>You kept your eyes clenched shut, you didn’t want to listen, but you knew you had to comply, at least the brainwashed little puppet inside of you. You pushed yourself up again, and Vasili nodded, a content smile breaking out against his lips, as he threw out his palm towards you that you hesitantly took. </p>
  <p>“Where .. are you taking me?” You tried to inquire, through pursed lips, but all you got was a tap on your hand that he was holding using his other hand, followed by a grin as he mumbled, “Ты был хорошим солдатом. Я думал, что награду тебя за твои … добрые услуги. (You’ve been a good little soldier. I thought I would reward you for your… diligent services.) The sarcasm, and the hint of a darkness in his voice did nothing to quench the fear that had started to grow inside the pit of your stomach. </p>
  <p>You quietly kept walking alongside the blue eyed man, your fingers forcefully laced with his , three of the guards following the two of you as he walked down a hallway, until he was standing in front of a door. He raised his palm in the air, and dramatically swiped it in the air, as though he was slapping an imaginary entity, and the guard stepped forward to immediately unlock the door. Dread pooled into your stomach, knots of uncertainty forming inside you as you awaited what was inside that room; a surprise like Vasili put it. You had expected a torture chamber, but when you saw the bathtub inside, your heart dipped into a swimming pool of a sudden gloom. </p>
  <p>“Come on, your surprise is …waiting,” he drawled, laying emphasis on the word waiting, as he nudged your hand and made you enter, pulling you along as he made his way to the bathtub. You couldn’t help but scan the little room; a small window stood low, with thick iron grills that looked impenetrable. The walls were a dull grey, and the room was lacking any furniture, except for that one metallic bathtub that stood forlorn in the center, and a small ottoman that rested next to it. </p>
  <p>“Sit.” </p>
  <p>Giving him a blank look, you slowly lowered yourself on the ottoman, as you found him flipping you slowly so you were now sitting with your back turned towards him, your hands holding the corners of the bathtub in front of you, your own reflection peeking out from the water and giving you a view of it. Vasili’s hands; his fingers chilly, came to rest against the back of your neck as he slowly started massaging the back of your neck. </p>
  <p>Suddenly, what started as a massage, turned into your biggest nightmare; when his grip against the back of your neck tightened, and he pushed your head into the water. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Two days. James Buchanan Barnes was in his thoughts for two longs days; his thoughts dwindling between denying what Sasha could have told him was true, and contemplating if he should give her a chance even though there is a fair chance that the little girl just got messed up and confused perhaps. In the end, Bucky lost this mental raging war in his mind, and he ended up doing something he never really thought he would.</p>
  <p>The air in the meeting room was so brittle, it could snap. No one spoke a word, for no one wasn’t sure what was going on. So, they quietly stood in different corners, watching Sergeant Barnes, leaning over the interrogation table, his metal hand resting against the surface of it, his deadly eyes glaring into the doctor’s frightened ones. </p>
  <p>“This was going to blast up on your face one day,” Bucky snarled, almost slamming his metal fist against the table, ignoring the roll of the eyes that Tony gave him, mumbling under his breath, “that table alone cost me a fortune, and look at Mr. Tin Foil here trying to make dents on it.” </p>
  <p>“I’m serious, Stark. This right here is a fucking serious conversation going on, so if you can please shut the fuck up and let me continue?” Bucky snapped back upon hearing Tony. </p>
  <p>Tony threw his hands defensively in the air and rolled his eyes dramatically, “whatever you say.” </p>
  <p>Once sure that Tony’s little dramatic endeavour was over, Bucky took a deep breath, before turning back to face the doctor who’s face was almost white with his nerves. </p>
  <p>“It’s been five years, I think I owe the truth now, of what really happened that day at the hospital. And do not for one single second, pretend to not know a thing and be ignorant because I can see it in your eyes that you know everything,” Bucky spat out words faster and louder than the engine of a train; his eyes were on fire and so were his insides. </p>
  <p>Finally, the doctor did break. He let out a huff, his shoulders squaring once before they dropped and he started looking down at his fingers and then back up again, his eyes almost widened in fear. </p>
  <p>“Listen man, if you just answer him, he might, you know, spare you a torture with that metal arm –“ Sam began, but his words seemed to have made the doctor almost cower back in fear, sweat now dripping off his temples as he started fervently shaking his head, “It was all her idea! She made me do it! I needed the money! For Christsakes, I have three young children and I needed the money to be able to pay the rent –“ </p>
  <p>“What did she make you do?” Bucky deadpanned, no expression on his face; his eyes hollow and cold, making the doctor visibly pale and wilt as his clipped words were uttered. </p>
  <p>“I, well, uh.. Sergeant Barnes.. “ he rubbed the side of his scalp nervously, glancing a quick sweep over the rest of the team who was now trying to decipher what exactly the discussion was about, when his next words caused Bucky to almost be tongue tied, Sam’s eyes to widen uncontrollably and Tony to almost choke on a cough, “ .. she asked me to help her fake her death.” </p>
  <p>“You’re telling me.. Y/N didn’t die giving birth to Sasha?” Bucky just went still, staring at the doctor, his expressions failing to hide the sudden drain in his cheeks that hearing this had caused him. His muscles clenched and his jaw tightened, everything for him started turning red; his vision, his brain, his memories; every single thing. His fingers coiled into a fist, and he held on to the table so hard, a dent formed on it. </p>
  <p>“Sergeant Barnes, I told her, that you deserved to know.. but all she said was that she was doing this to protect her family, what could I have said? It wasn’t my place to say anything when that is what she wanted.” </p>
  <p>“Yeah well, I lost five years of my fucking life, just because it wasn’t your place to say. Get the fuck out before I –“ He slammed his metal fist against the table, and the frightened man just fell back, taking the chair down with him. Waves of fury emancipated off him as he walked out of the meeting room, slamming the door behind him. </p>
  <p>“Well that was .. a revelation.” Tony mumbled, glancing at Sam who just looked at him, with a look of discomfort on his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡ </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sasha’s soft snores filled Bucky’s room as he was laying on his bed, his blanket adorning his lower body, his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he toyed with the bedside lamp switch, switching it on and switching it off multiple times. Sasha was curled in bed next to his father, his flesh arm tucked securely with her as she clung on to it. Although he had been trying to sleep for the past three hours, sleep evaded him. Suddenly, he propped himself up in bed, more due to the discomfort at the back of his mind, that caused his daughter to stir from her sleep, and slowly, flutter her eyes open. </p>
  <p>“Daddy?” She whispered, propping herself up in a sitting position, as she pushed her cheek to his bicep, wrapping her arms around him. </p>
  <p>“Go back to sleep, моя любовь, I’m sorry daddy woke you up.” </p>
  <p>“All my sleep’s gone now daddy,” she chuckled and her lips puckered into a cute little pout. </p>
  <p>“Sue me, моя маленькая принцесса.” </p>
  <p>The room was then engulfed into a momentary silence as Bucky began tucking her back in again, but she kept looking at him. </p>
  <p>“Uh, Sasha? Can I ask you something?” </p>
  <p>The little girl nodded, rubbing her palms against her swollen, sleepy eyes. </p>
  <p>“What was she like?” His words slipped out of his mouth, just at the same time as his hand grabbed the wallet and he pulled out your photo, pointing towards you so she could see. </p>
  <p>“She took care of me.. “ she smiled cutely, making Bucky smile too, looking down at his hands. </p>
  <p>Yes, James Buchanan Barnes was angry at what you had done, which is why he wanted nothing more than to actually find you, if it really were you and get those answers as to why you did what you did. But then again, was it a mere coincidence that you worked for HYDRA and you were the one assigned to kidnap your own daughter? He was sure you were brainwashed; because if what the doctor said was true, that you had done this to protect your baby, there was no way on earth you would have kidnapped her, if it wasn’t for the brainwash. This also meant that James will have to wait a little longer to get the answers he wanted, as there was no chance that you would remember him, if you didn’t remember Sasha. </p>
  <p>“Are you going to save her daddy?” Sasha’s innocent voice broke Bucky’s chain of thoughts, causing him to snap his head in her direction, as he nodded, bringing his palm to her cheek, stroking it using his thumb, “Да, дорогой. (Yes, sweetheart).” </p>
  <p>The girl, now content with the answer she had received, rolled over in bed pulling the covers over her head. Bucky just sighed inaudibly, burying his face in his hands as he took a deep, punctured breath. Although he had said he would find you and bring you back, he had no idea where Vasili might have taken you, and where he would now find you. </p>
  <p>That’s when an idea struck his mind; although it wasn’t the best ideas, it was the only one he had, so he stood up, quietly, to ensure he didn’t wake Sasha up again as he tiptoed out of his apartment, closing the door behind him as he walked towards Sam’s apartment, and started knocking on his door. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Your fingers fumbled against the tiny glass bottle that held numerous white coloured pills for pain relief, that one of the HYDRA guards had tossed you after having inflicted upon you this gruelling pain. Thick darkening lumps and marks tainted your skin almost everywhere now; and you had almost lost that sensation of feeling not in pain. Wiping your tear streaked face with the back of your hand, you pushed yourself up, as much as your now broken body allowed you to, using the wall for support. This was because you could hear Vasili speak to someone on phone not far away. </p>
  <p>“<em>Я думаю, что наш Зимний солдат желает смерти своей дочери. (I think our Winter Soldier has a death wish for his daughter.)” </em></p>
  <p>You fixed your ear against the steel door, trying to listen in on what Vasili was talking about. </p>
  <p>“<em>Это нормально. Я думаю, что это лучший способ для моего маленького сосуда исправить то, что она сделала неправильно. (Its okay. I think this is the best way for my little vessel to make right what she did wrong.)</em>” </p>
  <p>You bit your lip, straining your ears as you continued to listen. </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Зимний Солдат не узнает, что его ударило. Она готова забрать его и вернуть эту красотку туда, где она принадлежит. Я ее отправляю. (Winter Soldier won’t know what hit him. She is ready to take him, and bring that little devil back to where she belongs. I’m sending her in.) </em>
  </p>
  <p>Before you could pull yourself away from the door, the door was forcefully pulled open, and you were caught eavesdropping. Immediately, you pushed yourself away from this man, bringing as much distance you could in between the two of you, your eyes glaring at you as he commanded you, nonchalantly. </p>
  <p>“I’ve a mission for you, like you’ve almost heard.. Sarge is taking his daughter out today, I think he said circus..” he smirked, his blue orbs radiating with evil, “Anyway, your mission is to kick his ass if possible, and get that kid back.” </p>
  <p>Meanwhile, back at the Avengers towers, Bucky looked at Sam. They had leaked the information out, as much subtly as possible, that he was taking his daughter out to the circus today. There were high chances, that HYDRA and Vasili will send their best soldier out, and although he hadn’t been ready the last time, this time, James Buchanan Barnes was ready for her. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Bucky's plan works? What if he finally comes face to face with a ghost of his past? How will he react? </p><p>Warning: Angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You really didn’t think this through, did you?” Clint raised an eyebrow, as he mumbled into his comms. He was perched on a high vantage point, just above the massive red tent of the circus that was in town. The Avengers had planned this all out in such a way, that was going to be no show today. They had even had the circus inhabitants evacuated for a day because they didn’t want any civilian to suffer for something they wanted to do. Besides, Bucky wasn’t even sure if this would work; if you would turn up. </p>
  <p>“Not really,” Bucky replied back into the comms, as he stood behind a vehicle, and only peeped out from against a corner, just to check if there was any movement in the perimeters, when Sam started speaking. </p>
  <p>“Have you even thought about what you’re going to do if she actually shows up? Are you going to protect her? Even if you know she is one of them?” </p>
  <p>To be honest, he hadn’t thought about what he was going to do when he found you. Now, the more he thought about it, the more he felt that he had made a mistake of hurrying up to find you. You were HYDRA, you were an enemy, yes he hated you for what you had become, but you were just like he once used to be; helpless. He wanted to help you , just like Steve had helped him get back on track. But he didn’t know if he could face you, without wanting to know the truth, of why you lied to him, why you faked your death and why you left him, and your own daughter. There were too many loose ends that didn’t make sense; he didn’t even know if your affiliation to HYDRA was from before you met him, or the two of you fell in love; or were you actually caught by HYDRA after you faked your death. Nothing made sense to him, and the only one who knew the truth just didn’t remember it. </p>
  <p>“She could have killed my girl Sam, she didn’t. There is still a part of her left in there, and I don’t want to abandon that little part, just because her other more prominent part is a monster.” Bucky mumbled into the comms, just when a loud , screeching sound of a motorcycle reached their ears. </p>
  <p>“Looks like she’s here, Barnes,” Clint mumbled, as he could get the most clearest vision right now from the top. </p>
  <p>“You see her?” Bucky asked, his voice suddenly filled with inquisitiveness, still hiding behind the vehicle, and Clint informed them back on comms that he could see a woman walking towards the circus, a glistening piece of metal in her hand; definitely a gun. </p>
  <p>“What the actual fuck? Am I at the right place?” You couldn’t help but frown when you realized that there had been some confusion. You looked around in a daze, wondering why the circus looked empty, and there wasn’t a single car parked around. You slid your gun in the holster in your waist, and your hands flew through your short cropped hair in frustration, and you were about to inform Vasili in your comms, that the mission was nothing but a failure, when you heard something behind you. </p>
  <p>You were sure you'd heard a footstep behind you and instinctively, you drew back out the gun that you had just secured into your waist, your fingers coiling against it. You swirled around, only to see a man snaking his way towards you, but he paused when he saw that you had seen him, his hands almost going up in a move of defense.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Don't shoot, I'm here to talk." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Your hand was gripping the gun hard, and your finger was inches away from the trigger. You almost lifted the gun, aiming it at the man, but before you could do that, you found yourself being swung around, as Bucky charged at you, at full force, his arms grabbing your waist as the impact took you both flying a distance, and the two of you crashed into an abandoned mini tent. Bucky pulled himself up quickly, snatching your gun from your hand, as you were still reeling from the suddenness of it all. Your eyes, however, narrowed down at him, when his metal hand came to rest against your face mask, and he swiftly pulled it off your mouth, revealing your face. </p>
  <p>It was like time stopped for him, when your (y/e/c) eyes finally met his; your eyes confused, and widened, lacking any emotion. He kept staring at you, letting this ghost of his past soak him completely, the way your familiar eyes met his and you didn’t look away. He almost pulled his hand to your cheek, and his fingers were ready to brush against your scarred skin and stroke it, when the moment just ended.What felt like an eternity for James Buchanan Barnes, was actually just a minute, for before he could react, you curled your palm into a fist and punched him hard in the face, with a sickening crack. You didn’t stop, you pushed yourself from the mound of his weight, and sauntered now on top of him, fixing yourself on his abdomen, as you prepared yourself to give him another blow to the face, but at the right time, his metal hand grabbed your fist, and his cold metal fingers tightened his grip over your fist, and the two of you were reduced into a fight, just to free your fist. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Y/N, stop.” Bucky finally mumbled, in the lowest of voices. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This only worsened the confusion in the back of your mind. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Who the hell is Y/N?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, I figured you won’t remember a thing, doll,” he didn’t smile, but there was something unnaturally familiar about being this close to this man. The way he was staring into your eyes, it was way different that what Vasili’s eyes on you felt like. He suddenly rolled you over, his grip on you strong, as now you were facing away from him, but your back was pressed against him, and he was gripping your wrists. </p>
  <p>“Let me go, Soldier,” you hissed, through pursed lips, struggling to pull free from his metal grip, but it seemed to be in vain. </p>
  <p>“No can do, sorry. There are things you and I need to talk about. About who you are, and why are you after my daughter’s life.” </p>
  <p>You opened your mouth, ready to reply, and probably ask him to fuck off, for an Avenger could never break you, but at the exact same time, two heads poked through the small tent, and a voice rang out, causing your head, and your captor’s, to snap in that direction, “you need backup? Oh, looks like you’ve got it.” </p>
  <p>“Get her up and tie her hands, I don’t trust her.” Bucky pushed you slightly, and Sam grabbed your arm, pulling you up, ignoring how you were trying to pry your arm off his grip, but he was stronger than you were. Clint then stepped closer, his eyes scanning your face for a few seconds, before he grabbed your hands, and placed the cuff on your left wrist, tying the other cuff to Sam’s wrist, ignoring his wild protesting, “ Hey! Why me?! Why do I have to be cuffed ? It’s his girl – “ </p>
  <p>“Come on, move.” Bucky snapped, placing his metal hand on the back of your shoulder as he tried to push you forward for you to make you walk, but you smacked his arm away, using your other free hand, and were about to lift your leg to kick him when his metal hand caught your calf midair, and he grunted as he pushed your foot back, hissing through pursed lips, “don’t even think about it, Y/N.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Stop fucking calling me Y/N.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Whatever, I won’t call you Y/N if you move.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Where the fuck are you taking me?” You snarled, as you found yourself being roughly taken out of the tent, as Sam, and Bucky fixed themselves on either of your sides, and Clint was behind you, their footsteps moving towards the SUV that was parked a few meters away. </p>
  <p>“Oh, you’re paying the Avengers Towers a visit,” Clint slyly commented, as Bucky pulled open the passenger side door for you, and placing his hand on top of your head, he shoved you into the back, and then Sam got in with you, his hand being tied to him. </p>
  <p>“You scum are messing with the wrong people. Когда он узнает, он придет за мной. (When he finds out, he is going to come for me.)” You spat your words but this time no one responded. You finally gave up; you had been caught and you might as well do what these people were asking you to. Besides, a small part of you felt relieved you wouldn’t have to see Vasili’s face for a while now. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I don't know if I can go in there," Bucky paced up and down the hallway, right outside the door to the interrogation room, his thick arms crossed over his broad chest.</p>
  <p>Sam tried his best to comfort him, but he didn't say anything because he didn't know what he could say that would actually make Bucky feel better and go in there to face that woman who was seated in there. He placed his hand on Bucky's shoulderblades, almost slapping him and then nodded, when he finally saw that Bucky was making his way inside. He moved away, and fixed himself with Clint and Tony by the glass from where they could all see the interrogation, and you.</p>
  <p>You tried to move but your hands were cuffed to the side of a metal table in a bland room with pristine white walls. You screamed, and you yelled, trying to pry your hands out but it failed. You kept cursing, muttering curses in Russian when the door finally opened, and the man with the metal arm, the Winter Soldier, spiraled in, his eyes cold and his expressions calculated. He had a piping hot mug in his hand and you could see smoke bellowing out of it as he took a sip, placing the mug on the table as he noisily pulled the chair and slumped on it. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You can start with telling me about yourself.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, dream on, Soldier.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He slammed his metal fist hard against the surface of the table, and the coffee mug spilt over, hot coffee spilling all over it, some of it now on your lap as you hissed when it came in contact with you. Briefly, you shut your eyes, when something hit you at the back of your mind, but you didn’t know what it was. It was as though this was déjà vu for you and you didn’t know why, you could almost feel that this had happened before; only you couldn’t remember. </p>
  <p>Bucky stood up again, his tiny display of anger now vanished, and an almost stoic look draped over his face. He moved over to where you were seated, and he bent slightly, pulling out a handkerchief from one of his pockets, as he started wiping the coffee off your uniform, and you just kept watching him. He took your arm, as much as he could lift it, owing to the shackles that bound you to your place, and he rolled your sleeve up slightly, his eyes falling on the darkening marks on your skin. </p>
  <p>Bucky knew that his blood was boiling up every second, and even more so when he saw those scars on you. But he bit back on the anger, and instead, started wiping that piping hot coffee splashes from your skin. As if on cue, or perhaps he had eyes at the back of his head that told him that you were staring at him, he looked back at you, “You gonna speak now or what?” </p>
  <p>“What do you want to know?” You didn’t know why you spoke, even though you didn’t want to. </p>
  <p>“Start with your name, who you are.” He stood up again, placing the now dirty handkerchief on the table, and went back to resume his sitting place in front of you, his eyes now on you. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“They call me Johanna.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is that what your name is?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I don’t know.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why did you kidnap my daughter?” His eyebrow twitched, and you could see that he was fighting an urge to either rip your eyes out, or shove you into the wall. His fingers were now clenched together, and his lips were pressed shut. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“She was my mission. I was doing my mission.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And who gave you this mission?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Vasili Dreznov.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“HYDRA.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re smart.” You smirked, biting your lip slightly. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Since when – “ He leaned forward, and for the first time since the entire interrogation had begun, you noticed that there was a bit of an apprehensiveness in his posture, the way he placed his elbows on the table, trying to sit straighter, “ – are you with them? With HYDRA?” </p>
  <p>You parted your lips to answer him, but it felt as though words were lodged to your throat, and stuck there, refusing to part from you. You shook your head, almost nonchalantly, but one look into his eyes made you stiffen, as you whispered in a low voice, “Ever since I probably learned to walk.” </p>
  <p>Bucky didn’t know what hit him, and why he felt like oxygen had been knocked off, and he couldn’t breathe. His heart shattered at the words that you had unknowingly said. Were you a HYDRA puppet all through your life? Even when you were with him? Is that why you had left? The worst part of it that stung to the back of his mind like a needle was, were you tortured all your life like this? It wasn’t like he couldn’t see the scars on your face, and your neck, that you so desperately tried to hide under the makeup and the concealer that was coming off. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Do you remember any of your life that wasn’t HYDRA?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You bit your lip, skewering your head to one side so your short cropped hair now fell to your left as you raised an eyebrow, trying your best to understand what he meant. Finally, giving up, you shook your head and gave him a ghost of a smile as you mumbled, “Not that I remember.” </p>
  <p>A deafening silence filled the interrogation room, and you didn’t know why it was so silent now, for you could hear your heartbeat strumming through your ears. You swallowed the bile forming in your throat, and averted your eyes, wanting to look anywhere but at the man sitting right in front of you, who was just staring at you like there was something he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“One last question before I leave you to rot in here,” he finally said, and you couldn’t help but let the side of your lip curve upward, and a flicker of a smirk form on his lip as well, that he quickly masked. This man was your enemy, yet you couldn’t help but feel more comfortable in his presence than you ever felt in the presence of only man that was there for you, Vasili Dreznov. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why’d you save her life in Hungary?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You smiled because you knew this question was coming for you. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“She didn’t deserve what I went through. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if she had been treated the way I’ve been made to grow up, and it would have been my fault.” </p>
  <p>Bucky had gotten the answers he wanted, atleast for the time being. Besides, he could practically imagine Tony, and Sam standing outside and staring at them through the glass, without anyone inside even knowing that they were being watched. He cleared his throat and a with a faint nod, stood up, the chair creating a noise as he stepped up and took a step away. He then twirled around and started walking away, when you spoke again, “Soldier. You’re leaving with one of your questions unanswered.” </p>
  <p>He paused but he did not turn around. He was listening to you though. You knew it, so you continued speaking. </p>
  <p>“I never came to kidnap her again. At the circus, if you’re thinking.” </p>
  <p>"What do you mean?” He slowly turned towards you, so he could look at you.</p>
  <p>“You think I wouldn’t have just done it if I wanted to? Last time, you didn’t prove to be much of a challenge. It’s just that I didn’t want to.” </p>
  <p>“Then why did you come?” </p>
  <p>“I came to warn you, to take her and get the fuck out of here. Because Vasili won’t rest until he had her, but looks like you finally caught me.” </p>
  <p>Bucky’s breathing hitched at your words, and a part of him wondered if he should believe you, or you were just playing. After all, you were just a HYDRA puppet, but then, you could have done it, and you were right about that. He finally nodded, and cleared his throat, slowly mumbling, “Someone is going to get you something to eat –“ and then, he left, his footsteps retreating away, leaving you alone in that annoyingly white room. </p>
  <p>Bucky stepped out of the interrogation room, and the minute he stepped out, he finally felt that he could breathe again. He swiped his palm through his face, clenching his eyes shut as he fixed himself against the wall outside. His breathing was laboured, and the back of his head was resting against the wall when Sam decided to check in on him, after having watched the entire interrogation from the outside, “You,uh, okay?” </p>
  <p>“I just don’t know what to believe. I really want to believe her but I just don’t know if I can.” </p>
  <p>Sam placed his palm on Bucky’s shoulder, and patted him in an attempt to comfort him, giving him a weak smile, “Its not my place to say, but I think there was a reason she left Bucky, and I am ninety nine percent sure it was because of her connection to HYDRA.” </p>
  <p>“Yeah, I know.” Bucky mumbled, letting out a weak exhale as the two of them turned to look at you through the glass. </p>
  <p>“Now I have to fucking wait for her memories to come back to her, so .. I could get the answers I want.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time skip to two weeks later, when Tony Stark comes up with a fool proof plan on how the Avengers will protect Johanna. Although Bucky doesn't agree, he still decides to go ahead with this. Is this a coincidence or is Bucky having other hidden interior motives? Who knows?  And has he really forgotten about Natasha?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>You had been living at the Avengers Towers for two weeks now, two mostly uneventful weeks; where you had been interrogated almost three four times again, and then on the fourth day, for some reason, you didn’t know why, they had decided to take you off the cuffs when they saw that you were pretty much behaving yourself and not giving them a hard time. The truth was, you were sort of liking living here. It was much better than the crap and the torture that Vasili gave you and this felt refreshing. In fact, Bucky even let Sasha come see you, and for some reason, the little girl pushed the monster in you into hiding, bringing out the real hidden you that had been laying dormant for ages. </p><p>“You do realize that we are actually hiding a fugitive in here, don’t you?” Tony crossed his arms dismissively over his chest. He had always liked you , you were one of his favorites, and this was the only single reason he had not blurted out to anyone that the Avengers were actually hiding a HYDRA assassin and protecting her from law. </p><p>“What do you want me to do? Throw her out? Hand her over to the CIA? They will rip her apart. Besides, she seems to be doing better.” Bucky’s eyes turned towards you, as he noted you making weird googley eyes at Sasha, who was standing outside the glass room where you were locked in, but the two of you looked merry, even with the glass separating the two of you. </p><p>“Oh, would you look at that Barnes? The mother of your child and your child are just getting along so perfectly. Who can say that she doesn’t remember a thing?” He dramatically pretended to wipe a tear, and then smiled, this time a genuine, carefree one, directed towards you as he cleared his throat and turned towards Bucky. “I think she isn’t as bad as how you used to be initially.” Bucky just rolled his eyes at Tony’s words, but his eyes were fixed on you as he studied you. He could see that you were kneeling down, your palm was pressed to the glass, and Sasha had, for some reason, her lips pressed to the glass where your hand was. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at what he was looking at, before Tony’s phone started ringing, and he walked off, speaking on the phone. </p><p>Bucky made his way to the coffee vending machine, and he poured you a mug of coffee. With equally slow steps, he walked up to where his daughter was, and when Sasha saw him towering over her, she turned around and smiled, Bucky looking down at her as he said, “You wanna come inside with me? We can give her a coffee. She looks miserable without it, don’t you think?” He threw out his hand towards her, and could notice that you were noticing the small interaction between the father and daughter from behind the glass, a hint of a smile playing against your lips. </p><p>Sasha took her father’s hand excitedly, and there was a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. She was finally going to meet you, without having the wall of glass separate the two of you. As Bucky and Sasha reached the door, he slowly lowered himself so he was in a squatting position in front of her, and face level with her face, “Sash, I know you’re my big girl.. and Daddy can tell you anything.. right? And daddy also knows that you will understand.” </p><p>“Yes daddy, you can talk to me,” the little girl smiled, her blue eyes radiating with warmth as she ran her fingers through her loose strands that had managed to fall out of her fishtail braid. </p><p>“Well, ah – “ Bucky squinted his eyes slightly, “she, uh doesn’t really remember anything. The bad place we got her from, they did some things to her, that made her forget..” </p><p>“Is that why she doesn’t remember who I am?” She asked, her eyes widening, with a glimmer of sadness in them, and Bucky nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, which is why.. can you try not to call her mom, baby? She might just get scared, you know?” </p><p>“I will try, daddy. I don’t want to scare her away, now that I’ve found her.” </p><p>“You do know that you’re my best girl right?” Bucky smiled, and the little girl fixed her forehead with Bucky’s, chuckling in her sweet, childlike voice. “Yeah, I am your best girl.” Bucky chuckled genuinely, and he stood up, taking her hand again, her tiny fingers clasping naturally against his hard metal ones, as the glass door swiped open automatically, and you turned towards the two of them, still kneeling by the glass. </p><p>“Well, hi. Is that for me?” You pushed yourself up to your feet, awkwardly shuffling the weight of your body from one foot to another. You were dressed in a loose fitting tunic that reached your knees, and you didn’t care that everyone in here could see the various marks and dried up cuts that covered your legs. </p><p>“I thought you could, uh, use some caffeine.” </p><p>“I really do, appreciate it.” You smiled, taking the mug from his hand and bringing it to your lips, as you blew twice on it and took a sip, letting the froth give you a fake moustache, to which Sasha just started giggling. </p><p>“What? What’s so amusing, скучать?” You looked down at her, amused, and then back up at Bucky Barnes, noticing how he was also trying to muffle a smile from breaking out against his lips. That’s when you realized that you probably had froth all over your face. Embarrassed, you pursed your lips together, your cheeks flushing red suddenly, as you turned away and quickly swiped your sleeve over your lips, trying to ignore the little child’s very obvious giggling. </p><p>“Well, I think we should leave – “ Bucky began speaking; but Friday’s voice ringing through the cell suddenly made him clasp his mouth shut, as the two of you started looking at each other; your frown only widening. </p><p>“Sergeant Barnes, Mr. Stark wants to see you and the rest of the team in the meeting room. They’re all already there and waiting for you now.” </p><p>“Thank you Friday, I’ll just – “ </p><p>“Also, Mr. Stark wants you to bring Miss Johanna to the meeting room.” </p><p>You raised your eyebrow questioningly towards Bucky and he just shrugged, running his hand through the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>Your stomach felt like it was knotting up, and you began nibbling on the insides of your cheeks to make your nervousness go away. It wasn’t nervousness per say, but you really didn’t understand why you had been called suddenly, when all you had done the past two weeks was be nice. You hadn’t tried to escape, you had listened to what was asked of you and yet, today you had been called into the meeting room. Your first thought was whether they were planning to send you back..to Vasili Dreznov. You dreaded it, but at the same time, you mentally scolded yourself for being so paranoid. Sending you to Dreznov will be the last thing to cross their mind. </p><p>Bucky cleared his throat, and you were pulled out of your thoughts, your head sharply turning towards him. He raised his palm slightly, asking you to step into the meeting room before him. You nodded, and stepped in, your footsteps loud enough to alert the other occupants of the room enough to turn and give you a glance. </p><p>“Well, Y/N.. I mean to say Johanna, why don’t you take a seat?” Tony pointed towards a leather chair that was a few steps away from where you were standing. You turned to give Bucky a quick glance and he blinked, as though telling you that it was okay to do it. Biting your lip, you lowered yourself into that chair, placing both your elbows on the table as Tony cleared his throat again, “Well, I’m not going to beat around the bush, but we’ve got a problem. I just received an anonymous intel.. something is going to happen. Something bad, something dangerous, something that will change everything.” </p><p>“Well, you are sort of beating around the bush here. What’s the crack?” Clint walked up to the empty chair next to you, pulling it casually and plomping down on it like this was the most normal Avengers meeting and you were a normal part of it, which was hilarious. Nothing about this meet made you feel like you were a villain that had actually been caught by these people. </p><p>“Way to ruin my mood, Barton. Well anyway, there is something weirdly fishy going on here.” He clapped dramatically, and the holographic screen started displaying a video footage. The footage playing was of a colony. Everything looked normal; women and children walked about the streets, cars passed by, and everything looked like a normal upper middle class colony. “Now I know you all must be thinking what’s so fishy about this little colony in New Jersey. This is what’s fishy! Nothing really looks fishy?” </p><p>“You’re really not making any sense,” A female voice called out from behind you, and you just turned around, to see a woman with a slender frame, and long dark hair step in, her eyes darting around the room and fixing on you for a bit before fixing on Tony. You knew her as Wanda Maximoff, and you knew her from your third day of captivity in here when she had come to see you, immediately returning from her mission. </p><p>“Thank you for your input, Miss Maximoff,” Tony mumbled, faking an accent and then turned back to the holographic scene. “Jokes apart, something is going on in that colony, and that’s what the intel said, and that is what we must find out, what exactly are they hiding?” </p><p>“This is still vague, Stark.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Well, Barnes, this is all I know. It could be anything, someone in that colony might be making a freaking bomb that may destroy all of America for all I know, but I don’t.” Tony continued, glaring at Bucky before he abruptly turned and bent over the keypad, his fingers typing something against the keys and an animated 3D representation of the colony sprang up in the middle of the room. “Well, I’ve done you all the favour of narrowing down your search for you. Well, technically my systems have. And these are the only suspects that have been narrowed down.” Two houses out of the entire lot were suddenly highlighted as the color of their rooftop started turning red. Tony explained in a detail that the mission involved going to live in that colony in New Jersey undercover, and trying to find out what exactly was going on there, and it meant, that the interaction had to be formed with the occupants of these two houses because these were the most suspicious ones, and one of them was definitely hiding a secret. </p><p>You kept sitting there awkwardly, listening in, trying to process the information that was so openly being discussed between you, which you had no idea why. Little did you know that Bucky and the rest of the team also had the same apprehension and thoughts as you, in fact everyone except Tony seemed to think this. Finally, you gave up when you could listen no more and slowly stood up, your sudden movement causing a sudden hush to fall over the room. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I think there’s been a mistake here. I don’t understand why I have been asked to be here. I’m not one of you,” you frowned, looking at Tony. </p><p>Tony smiled, and the next moment, he had turned round the desk, and was already walking towards you, while you looked on in confusion. He finally stopped walking and fixed himself just next to you, and cleared his throat. “On behalf of the rest of the team, I don’t think they’re gonna mind, I would like to make you an offer. You’ve been here two weeks now, and I was wondering if you ever considered joining us.” </p><p>Bucky’s eyes almost widened, when he heard what Tony had just said to you; so much so that he pushed himself closer to Sam, and mumbled into his ear, “What the hell is going on? You knew about this?” </p><p>“No freaking way, Barnes,” Sam whispered back, just as startled as Bucky was. </p><p>“Woah, hold on a minute. You’re offering me a position here? Knowing well who I am and who I worked for.” </p><p>“Well you said it yourself. Worked. In past tense.” Tony mumbled, scratching his jaw when Bucky grabbed his arm forcefully and literally pulled him aside so he could talk to him, alone, “Okay, what the fuck are you trying to do?” </p><p>“Hey, you’ll thank me later, metal man,” Tony yanked his arm away, and walked off, letting Bucky just glare at him, like nothing had even happened. </p><p>“So Johanna, you in?” </p><p>You couldn’t hide the budding frown on your forehead, as you suspiciously eyed him, trying to psychoanalyze him, try to figure out if he was just mocking you, but Tony Stark looked at you with what looked like an utmost sincerity, that confused you even more, “What’s the catch if I say yes?” </p><p>“If you say yes, you’re protected, you’re not a fugitive anymore you’re free from HYDRA, atleast to an extent that you don’t have to work for them anymore, and if you say no.. you’re a traitor to this country and you know the rest.” </p><p>“So basically –“ your arms crossed over your chest as you took a deep breath, “ трахни мою жизнь but I don’t have another option is what you’re telling me. Because it’s like choosing between wanting to die either by consuming poison, or by drowning. But you got to die in the end.” </p><p>“We aren’t that bad, Jesus. You make us sound like we are horrible. Well woman, we have fans all over this world – “ </p><p>“Tony, seriously that’s enough. Give her a break,” Wanda stepped up next to you, and for once you were thankful that someone had spoken, broken their silence for it felt like you were being cornered in here by one man. </p><p>“Tony, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?” Bucky finally spoke, and that’s when you realized that he had been strangely quiet all this while. You watched from the corner of your eye, as Bucky and Tony stepped out of the meeting room, and the door slammed shut, leaving you alone with the rest of the team. </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Bucky almost growled, when he had brought Tony out into the hallway. </p><p>“I am only doing you a favour. Isn’t that what Steve did? Did you forget about yourself?” </p><p>“That was different.” Bucky stated, simply. </p><p>“Yeah you’re right Barnes. That was different. I didn’t like you back then, and neither do I like you now, but her –“ Tony crossed his arms over his chest, and took off his glasses, now standing chest to chest with Bucky, “ – she was a nice one. I knew her before you even knew her. And if there is anything I can do to make sure she doesn’t have to step foot back from where she just came here I’m going to do that. And besides, I cooked up just the best little plan so she gets her memories back.” </p><p>“So that’s what you truly want,” Bucky deadpanned, and shook his head, moving away, back towards the meeting room, leaving Tony to quietly follow him until all eyes turned towards the two of them, including yours. You finally took a deep breath, and brought your hands up to your hair, fluttering your eyes shut just for a split second, before you opened them again, “I accept.” </p><p> </p><p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p><p> </p><p>Three days later, you found yourself in your first official meeting as an Avenger. Natasha and Bruce Banner still weren’t back from Afghanistan, so it left Bucky, Sam, Clint, Tony, Wanda, Vision and you. </p><p>You kept watching as Tony slammed two heavy looking files on the round table in front of you. </p><p>“Johanna.. Bucky..” Tony deadpanned, grabbing a file out of the two and tossing it into the air, that Bucky caught midair using his metal arm, “that mission I was talking about. The one about that colony in New Jersey.. You two would be going undercover.” </p><p>Bucky looked at you, and you looked at him, then back at Tony, nodding. This seemed fairly easy, for your first official mission. It was only when you felt Bucky almost groan, and you noticed that he was reading the file that was handed to him, that you realized that this wasn’t the end of it. You snatched the second file that was laying on the table, and a frown caked over your forehead when you saw what the mission was all about. You and Bucky were going undercover, pretending to be a newly married couple that was expecting their first child together. </p><p>Of course, it just couldn’t have been a straightforward, kicking some asses kind of a mission for you. </p><p>“Come on, it won’t be that bad,” Tony chuckled, and Bucky just threw him a glare, knowing well aware the games that he was trying to play, and the conversation he had with him three days back came spiraling back into his mind; where he had confessed that he had an idea that could bring your memories back. Maybe this was this intelligent idea of Tony Stark, when even Wanda and Vision could have been send undercover, he actually chose the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>“When do we leave?” You turned to Bucky, your expression blank. </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow. Think of it as a vacation. The two of you deserve it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky and Y/N share some moments that are somewhat intimate. Is Y/N beginning to fall for the metal handed Avenger?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>You woke up early the next morning; or rather, even before the sun had fully made its appearance. The sky was still a faint hue of orange and blue, and the birds sat on the window of your room, singing to themselves in a warm melody. At least the New Year was joyous for someone. The truth was, you could say that you had hardly slept last night; you kept tossing and turning uncomfortably all through the night. Your mind wouldn't stop racing as thousands of thoughts flooded your brain. You didn't know what to expect on your first undercover mission. It didn't make it easier given the fact that you were supposed to stay with James Buchanan Barnes, pretending to be married to him. To add to your misery, you glared at the fake pregnant belly that was laying in front of you on your dressing table, and you didn't understand why you had to even wear that and what was the point of it. You groaned inwardly thinking about what Tony had casually said to you when you had asked him what the need was for all of this. People don't usually suspect a pregnant couple that have moved to the countryside to raise their family, he said to you.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So this is it, huh?" You frowned, sitting back against the passenger seat of the mini truck that had been provided to you and Bucky as a part of your mission , a look of discomfort spread out evenly over your face. Your elbow rested against the wide open window, while James was sitting next to you, driving. You were already dressed and ready in a bright yellow sundress, your fake baby belly already strapped up to you underneath all these layers of clothes, making you be in your undercover mode already even though it was a 3 hour ride. Your name was Sarah Walsh, while he was supposed to be Steven Walsh, your husband.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What do we expect once we're there?" You raised an eyebrow, but almost bit your lip when he didn't give you a response. When you turned to your left to look at him, you noticed that Bucky wasn't really there, and was probably lost in his own thoughts. You sighed lowly to yourself, and almost turned away from him, when he suddenly took a sharp right turn, almost causing you to stumble towards him, and had you not grabbed the window, you would have bumped hard into his side. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Sorry about that," Bucky mumbled in a low voice, finally breaking from whatever thoughts that he was in and you nodded, immediately straightening your dress. You were told that all your belongings had already been shipped over to the house, and all the two of you had to do was pretend.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"James, are you alright?" You questioned. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yeah, I am. Just thinking out loud." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"About what, if you don't mind me asking?" You asked, not wanting to pry, but the curiousity inside you overpowering your will to stay quiet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I was just thinking about how Tony put a lot of responsibility on you. I tried to convince him to send Wanda with me, or maybe just Clint," he craned his neck so he could eye you while his hands rested against the steering wheel. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You gulped, flicking your eyes from him to the slowing traffic in front of you as the mini truck came to a halt at the traffic signal. You nodded, letting your gaze travel to your hands that were nervously fiddling with the fabric of your loose sundress, "You all did a lot for me. Tony, you, the other Avengers. I was HYDRA, I was made to be a monster, and you all treated me like I was a human, that I was just lost, and was back home. I really am okay with all this, James."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You sure?" he turned towards you briefly, his hands still on the steering wheel; when he lifted one hand off it and placed it on the gears, changing it so your mini truck could move forward again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I'm just a little weirded out, is what. Especially pretending to be fake pregnant. You have to make a pregnancy look believable. I can put in a watermelon in there, but people can still find out that I'm faking it." You sighed, looking down at the fake belly and scrunching up your nose in an annoyed manner as Bucky kept watching you, a look of what you could only decipher as amusement in his eyes. "What?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Nothing, you just said watermelon, it was just funny." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bucky smiled to himself and he quickly pressed his lips shut, running his hand through the back of his hair sheepishly. He was amazed how he was smiling so much, when he never smiled, except for when he was with Sasha. Soon, a comfortable silence surrounded you, lulling you into a slumber as you sat back more comfortably and let your head fall back, your eyes drowsy and heavy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>By the time the mini truck turned into the residential colony in New Jersey, you had already fallen asleep, your head resting against the now rolled up window. Your chest heaved up and down in a relaxed symphony, and a part inside Bucky didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful and soft. A part of him, the part that still felt the same for you like he had felt five years back; wanted to stay there and keep staring at you, not in a creepy way, but in a way you study a still painting, or a nice scenery. You admire it, trying to capture it with the lenses of your eyes, that is what Bucky wanted to do, but unfortunately, he had to wake you up, for he had already pulled the vehicle into the driveway of the cottage that was going to be your new home for the next few days.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The sudden loss of motion caused you to flutter your eyes open, and Bucky couldn't even get the chance to wake you up. When he saw that you were waking up, he quickly turned his head away, masking away the fact that he had been staring at you. "Well, Mrs. Walsh, looks like we are home, our home for the next few days. You ready?" He gave you a weak smile, and you instantly nodded.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You hesitantly lifted your hand, placing it on his hand; that was on the gears, almost leaning forward so you were face level with him. If anyone would see the two of you from outside, it would appear as though the two of you were about to kiss, "Ready as ever, Mr. Walsh." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Where should I put the swing, Mrs. Walsh?" the man with the packers and movers asked you, pointing towards a lush white garden swing set in one of the trucks parked in front of your cottage. It was a sweet little three bedroom cottage, white walls, white picket fence, flower pots hanging from little hooks on the front porch, dark red roof, and a garden where you could spend your time outdoors, just gardening. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yes please, can you dismantle it right here? My husband will set it out later, thank you!" You let him know, and crossed your arms over your fake bump, watching as your husband walked through the gravel path in the garden that led up to your front porch, holding a massive cardboard box, that was big enough to be blocking his view. You couldn't help but glance at him; especially his thick, strong arms and how effortless this whole act looked on him, and you were sure he wasn't even feeling the weight of the box. He was wearing a tight v neck tshirt with the sleeve on his flesh arm rolled up till his elbow, "Incoming, watch out." He announced as he disappeared into the house, and you just smiled, shaking your head. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You were about to turn away, and make your way to where two men were pulling out a grey leather couch from the truck when your eyesight fell on the cottage on the opposite side of the street. The door was partially open, and a woman, who seemed to be in her forties, stood leaning by the door, a curious expression plastered on her face as she watched the unloading of your stuff. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Your mind was already observing, watching her carefully, noticing tiniest details about her and her house, so you could talk to Bucky about later when Bucky's voice pulled you out of your momentary distraction, "Hey, doll, I've set up the boxes, can you come take a look?" He casually placed his warm gloved palm, that hid the metal from public eye, against your arm, his thumb moving in an up and down comforting motion for a bit. You didn't know why but the unintentional casual touch caused a sudden heat to pool up in your insides, and you pressed your lips together, not wanting to embarrass yourself by letting out a sound. You nodded, bringing yourself closer to him so you were now facing him as you placed your hand on Bucky's chest, playing your part as you could feel the woman's piercing gaze on you.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, honey, your nine o'clock, what do you think about her?" The minute you asked Bucky, his gaze travelled to where the woman was standing, and he quickly swiped over the surroundings with his observant eyes before fixing his gaze on you. You stiffened when you felt his hand hold you from the low of your back; as he slowly pulled you closer, so now the two of you were standing almost pressed to each other, "Well, I can see a garage. And I can see a car, that is covered in dust. This means they hardly use it." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Maybe they prefer to walk," your hand that was earlier on his chest slowly travelled upwards, coming to rest against the side of his face, your fingers now cupping his cheek while your thumb grazed tenderly against his mild stubble. "What else do you see?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"The garden is unkempt. The hedgerows are growing and I can see a whole lot of weeds."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You nodded, blinking in acknowledgement at your fake husband's words when he started speaking again. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, I see her walking towards us, and she is coming in..пять.. четыре.. три.. два.. один.." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Excuse me? Hi?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You turned around at the voice, a faint blush causing your cheeks to appear redder than a tomato. You didn't know why you suddenly felt so heated up, but if you had to guess, it would be because the sudden way you had turned around, and were now standing, with your back pressed to Bucky, you could almost feel his.. well, tools. It was awkward and you could feel Bucky tense behind you, maybe just as embarassed as you were.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, I am sorry but I couldn't help but come and introduce myself. I live right next door! Oh, look at me! I am so silly! I'm Yvonne, and I live just right across the street. Welcome to the neighborhood!" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It's lovely to meet you Yvonne," you gave her another soft, yet inviting smile, slowly using this subtle distraction to take a step away from him. Reflexively, as you moved away, Bucky's arm came to wrap around your waist and pull you closer so this time your side was pressed to him, "I'm Sarah, and this is my husband, Steven." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Aww, don't you two just look adorable.. just like a newly married couple.." She smiled, her eyes flicking you to Bucky, and then back at you, before her gaze lowered down to your bump and she started smiling wide in excitement, "And with a little one on the way. You're glowing! So.. boy or a girl? When are you due? Oh my god I am blabbering." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You threw your head back, letting out a forced chuckle through the back of your throat, the back of your head coming to rest against Bucky's chest, whose palm now rested against your fake bump. "Well we wanted to keep it a surprise, my husband does, actually. Don't you, honey?" You nudged your elbow playfully against Bucky's abs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Mhm, we just want to get surprised," he nodded back, pressing his lips to the back of your head. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Just then, a male voice from the woman's house reached your ears; that caused all three of you to turn towards the woman's house as she began explaining, "Well, that's my call to leave. my husband's lazy arse finally woke up. In case the two of you need any help settling down, please feel free to call me over anytime, I would be happy to show you around. Sarah, I was wondering if you were doing anything special for dinner today?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Uh, we were just planning to prop open some wine, well I'd be sticking to sparkling water, put on a movie on Netflix and run a movie marathon," you grinned, only to get an understanding look back from her as she nodded, running her hand aimlessly through her blonde locks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Would you like to have dinner with us? We'd love to get to know you guys. After all, we're neighbours now. And I'm just so excited to get to know you." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You turned towards Bucky, and he gave you a look that you just understood. There wouldn't be a better opportunity for the two of you to look around and bug their home.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, what do you say, doll? I think it will be good for you and our little stinker to get out of the house. And we'll get to know our lovely neighbours," Bucky smirked pointing towards your stomach and you just pushed your elbow into him in a teasing, playful way. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Aren't the two of you the cutest? I wish my husband tried to show atleast half of how much he is into me, you're a lucky one Sarah, your man doesn't seem to shy away from showing the world who owns his heart." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Unknowingly, you bit your lip, letting your tongue out so you were licking your lower lip, almost giving Bucky a side smirk. Ten points to James Buchanan Barnes for his tremendous acting. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was almost lunch time; and you being the sweetest little fake wife someone could find, you had prepared the best lunch; some good old mac and cheese. You had laid out the table already, when Bucky stepped out of the shower, leaving a faint fragrance of musk and cinnamon all over the house and he walked into the dining room. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You made Mac n cheese?" He smirked, as he grabbed himself a plate, tossing a junk load of it into his plate. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What's a good wife if she doesn't just cook?" You smirked back at him, and knowing well aware that since the curtains of your house were drawn open, so it was a likely probability that your neighbors were probably spying on you from somewhere you ran your palm over your fake bump, stroking circles against it as you lowered yourself next to him. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well darling, do you think people are going to buy this? Or are we actually trying too hard?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What do you mean, doll?" He dug his fork into his plate, rolling it slightly and brought it up to his lips, taking a bit, and almost nodding to himself in appreciation, licking his lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well Bucky, the act. You and me." You did a motion with your index finger between the two of you, "this."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Trust me, we are doing just fine. We're naturals." A cough shot out of Bucky's mouth, and he immediately grabbed a glass of water, chugging it down, pulling his gaze away. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh you're the one that's a natural, this is all new to me." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, in my defense, working in the line we do, I've had a lot of experience going undercover," grabbing a napkin, he wiped the corner of his mouth, and almost stood up, his empty plate in his hand when he threw out his hand towards your plate and you shook your head, playfully smacking his palm away with yours. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I don't need anyone to wash my plate for me, Barnes. Though thank you for offering," you shook your head as you pushed back your chair so you could stand up, reaching out for your own plate. The two of you walked side by side until the two of you were standing in front of the sink, and he just scratching the side of his face, mumbling in a low voice," that fucking rich millionaire ass plans a whole mission, but misses on a dishwasher." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You just chuckled to yourself listening to the man's not so silent grumbling under his breath, snatching his plate from his hand before he could pull it away. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Are you telling me, the high and mighty Winter Soldier, doesn't know how to scrub a plate clean?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He rolled his eyes, snatching his plate from your hand again, as he squatted some liquid dish washing soap onto the plate, and began scrubbing it, " I know how to scrub dirty dishes, but with all of those high tech gadgets and shit Stark has the place equipped with, I don't remember the last time I scrubbed a fucking plate." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You almost rolled your eyes, watching from the corner of your eye as he reached for your plate too and squatted some soap onto it, both his flesh and his metal hand covered in foam as he leant against the counter, scrubbing. There was something oddly intimate about standing in a kitchen with a man who was your fake husband and the two of you were doing the dishes, well technically, he was; you were only wiping the plates once he was done and stacking them aside.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Do I look okay? God, I'm tired of wearing this fake bump." You looked at yourself for probably the fifth time in the full body mirror in the master bedroom. You were dressed in a baby blue jumpsuit; while James sat against the edge of the bed, wearing a casual white tshirt, a navy blue leather jacket, and ripped jeans. His short cropped hair, that you had always seen with not a single strand out of place, were messily stacked over his head, and he didn't seem to mind.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Come on Johanna, you look beautiful. But I'm really getting impatient. Can we please leave?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Someone's pretty excited to see Yvonne," you drawled in a teasing manner, watching Bucky give you an irritated look as you grabbed your heels and sat down next to him to wear those.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I am not. I'm not into older women."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You opened your mouth, ready to say something mindlessly, but at the right time, you clamped your mouth shut. It wasn't your place to judge, or to wonder what kind of women he was into.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Come on, let's go." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The two of you stood up, and you aimlessly ran your fingers through your hair, messing them up slightly. You pulled out the bottle of wine that you had picked out to give them, and the two of you, arm in arm, stepped out while Bucky locked the front door while you waited, next to him, shuffling the weight of your body from one foot to another.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Within the next few minutes, the four of you were seated in Yvonne's dining room, and the room was filled with a mindless chatter, where one of them would crack a joke, and the four of you will laugh in response to it. You would momentarily find yourself turning towards James, glaring at him secretly, or kicking him underneath the table; and he knew that you were just pissed off having to drink water while the rest of them were having white wine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So, lovebirds, how did you guys spent New Year's Eve?" Yvonne asked, raising her eyebrow lightly and at the same time bringing her glass of wine to her lips as she took a sip. You almost opened your mouth, ready to come up with something quickly, when you felt Bucky's hand on your thigh, underneath the table that caused you to almost splutter out the water you were drinking. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, doll, do you want to tell them or should I?" Bucky winked playfully, leaning towards you slightly, and you couldn't help but bask in his mild but endearing fragrance of musk and lemon. You motioned with your hand to go ahead, and sat back more comfortably, your fingers stroking over your fake bump, to make it look more realistic. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well we spend our New Years on the floor of our newly renovated bathroom, back in Manhattan, while she wretched her insides out, all my effort of cooking up a nice dinner going down the toilet." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You turned towards him, your eyes narrowed, smacking your lips together as you gave him a fake smile. Inwardly, you couldn't help but wonder how he was being so spontaneous, but then of course, he would know, right? He had a daughter. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well darling, I wouldn't have ruined your New Year's Dinner if I wasn't pregnant with this one in the first place now wouldn't I?" You deadpanned, pointing with your index finger at your belly. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I'm not complaining, doll. I'm just being honest." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yeah, well. It wouldn't have happened had you decided to keep your cock in your pants." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You didn't miss the way Bucky's eyes almost widened upon listening to your words, and his jaw almost dropped, and for the first time, he didn't know what to say. It was like he had been pulled back in time, when you were pregnant with Sasha, and the two of you used to bicker like an old, married couple. You didn't miss how the edge of his lips curved, just faint enough, but you noticed that he was smiling, looking down at his hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"The food is lovely, Yvonne," you immediately changed the topic, grabbing the napkin as you wiped the edges of your lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, you haven't even tried the dessert yet," Samuel arched his body forward, his elbows resting against the table.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Slowly, you turned towards Bucky, giving him a knowing look with your eyes, placing your palm on his thigh, before standing up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yvonne, do you mind if I use your restroom? The baby's playing soccer with my bladder." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Sure, hon. Just take that hallway. Third door to the right." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You nodded, stepping away as you pretended to waddle into the hallway; the sounds of their voices slipping away the further you walked into the house. Very discreetly, you slid your hand into your purse, pulling out the tiny bugs that you started placing around the house. You reached the third door just like Yvonne had told you but instead of entering it, you walked further down the hallway until you were at the end of it. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"This must be the master bedroom," you mumbled to yourself as you stepped into it, as quietly and discreetly as you could, locking the door behind you as you glanced at the four postered bed in the middle of the well furnished room. You ran up to the cabinet, falling to your knees, letting your hand underneath the cabinet as you quickly placed a bug there as well. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Standing back up to your feet, you smashed your palms contentedly against each other, and absentmindedly, you eyes started raking over the room, taking in the pictures on the walls. Nothing seemed to look out of place, and this only worsened that red signal that was blinking at the back of your mind, that this couple was definitely up to something; something neither you nor Bucky had a clue about. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You were about to step out of the bedroom, when suddenly, you caught a glimpse of someone just outside the window from the corner of your eye. When you looked at the window, whoever that was, was already gone, leaving behind a feeling of nervousness and confusion inside you. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Had someone seen you bugging the house? </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>